Lost
by FlyAwayToNeverland
Summary: In the dark island of Neverland, there is no such thing as light or love. No mercy, only games and shadows. Peter Pan is a boy with a smirk always on his lips. A shadow that holds his alliance rips off the shadows of his enemies and of grownups. His ways make everyone fear him, and the island is one huge trap. No one seems to stand a single chance. Except for a peculiar girl.
1. Chapter 1

_"Peter Pan never fails."_

Neverland is a place run on imagination. And covered by dark things such as poisonous plants, lost boys, and the truly horrifying thing — or rather person — Peter Pan. A boy who lives forever youthful and is cunning is the one to fear. A fairy tale gone wrong, and certainly not what everyone thought of. In Earth, when people think of Peter Pan, a mischievous boy who can never grow up comes to mind. He holds adventure in his palms along with various lives of other boys that go by the name, The Lost Ones.

In the dark island of Neverland, there is no such thing as light or love. No mercy, only games and shadows. Peter Pan is a boy with a smirk always on his lips and games being constantly played. A shadow that holds his alliance rips off the shadows of his enemies and of grownups. His ways make everyone fear him, and the island is one huge trap. No one seems to stand a single chance.

Long before Baelfire, the Dark One, Emma Swan, or Henry. There was a girl, not Wendy Darling though. A girl that was loved dearly by everyone and was treasured back in London. She caught the eye of the shadow and she had no idea how she was going to change Peter Pan in a way that he himself loafs.

* * *

She brushed her long chocolatey hair with a brush embroidered with rare lovely jewels. Her eyes scanned her reflection, her eyebrows furrowed in frustration. The girl set down the brush and pressed her chin against her cool hand. She no longer felt comfortable and herself. She no longer felt the way she usually felt, instead a feeling of disappointment scrambled through her.

"Hannah, you should be in bed by now." Her mother said softly, walking behind her. Hannah rose from the vanity she sat in front of and turned around to face a woman she deeply contrasted, but yet was so alike to.

"Mama, I'm not very tired." She still walked over to her undone bed, and pulled the covers up to her waist.

"Now, Hannah, you know we must do something very early tomorrow." Her mother insisted and sitting on the corner of the bed.

"I know, but must I go, mama? It's awfully dreadful, I am only fourteen, must I begin to try to court others?" She whined and her mother shook her head, placing her hand on Hannah's arm.

"You are not going to court anyone at all, Hannah, you're just going to come along with us to meet some of your father's friends." Her mother stood up from the bed and walked to the frame of the door, turning of the dim light. The creaking door was the last thing she remembered before she fell asleep. She dreamed of escaping the Edwardian London street she lived in. Her dreams were flashes of an island covered by dark green plants and a black outline that came when it was needed. She couldn't admit it to herself, but she needed that shadow.

When she woke up, she expected it to be by her mother or father shaking her lightly, and whiff of recent cooked eggs and pancakes lingering in the air. When she woke up, she would have had the crystallized window letting in sun and she would be bathing in the warm sunlight. Instead, her eyes opened to darkness and tapping of the window. She bolted out of bed, kicking the silk covers off of her and she ran to the window. She sat on the little seat by the window on her knees and stared into a dark shadow with glowing eyes who only made her shiver.

If she was her normal self, she would've called out for her mother or older brother and ran out the room. But that wasn't the case, thus curiosity made her thin fingers wrap around the window's handle and pulled open. The cool wind breeze blew in and she had invited in the dark shadow. Its glowing eyes followed her as it came further into the room. The room was still dark with only those yellowish radiating eyes that illuminated her. Her eyes widened in surprise when the shadow extended out a long black arm. It's hand oddly invited her to take the hand.

Perhaps it was because she was bored of being perfect or perhaps the lack of sleep was corrupting her morals, but she slowly, but not hesitantly, grabbed its hand. Immediately she was lifted off the ground, her skin tingling at the silhouette's touch. A little rush of adrenaline extended through her body as she was flown out the window. The pitch black sky was being touched with light colors of the sun on its horizon and London looked dead quiet with only grey smoke coming out of chimneys and few cars running in the streets. The shadow took her right to the second star to the right and she closed her eyes in fear. When she opened them, she landed in an empty patch in between dark tropical trees. Her landing was ungraceful and she was flattened out on the ground, with her hair scattered everywhere and her eyes opened vastly. She couldn't take in her surroundings right away, but when she did she looked into dark green eyes who held a naughty glimmer.

"Who are you?" Hannah managed to spit out.

"The question is who are you, _girl_?" The boy with sparkling russet brown hair said the word girl with such disgust.

"Girl?" She sat up quickly and the cunning teenage boy stumbled back a little bit.

"What is your name, _girl_?" He asked once more, raising his eyes brows and his thin lips curling into a sly smile.

"Hannah. No last name needed, what is your name, boy?"

"Peter Pan. And do you know where you are Hannah with no last name?"

"I have an idea, Peter Pan." She smiled sincerely and naively that Peter could not help, but chuckle to himself at her innocence. "We surely must be in Neverland. Oh this great, really. Where are those friendly mermaids and adorable little lost boys?"

Her clueless rambling only made him burst out in laughter and he shook his head, pulling up Hannah to her feet. "Silly girl, there are no such things as friendly mermaids or adorable little lost boys. You surely are thinking of another Neverland. You are in _my _Neverland where we play _my _games and _my _rules."

She stared at him, trying to study and understand him, but she was scared from behind by a heavy cold hand being placed on her shoulder. She instantly whipped her head back to stare into a scarred boys' face with stony, stormy grey eyes that scared her more than the shadow. She jumped back and bumped into Peter's chest.

"Lost boys!" Peter shouted, and thrusted a dagger in the air. Boys scattered out of their hideouts, from beneath bushes and inside trees. Hannah looked at their dirty, emotionless faces and tried grabbing a dagger from Peter. She resulted in being grabbed back by Felix and a scary, deep laugh emerging from Peter Pan.

"Did you really think you could grab my dagger, what were you thinking of, Hannah? Stabbing me?"

The lost boys laughed in sync with him and Hannah only glared at them.

"I don't know any of you or what you're capable of."

"Just know right now, that you are leaving."

"Leaving?" Hannah shouted in surprise.

"Well you're surely an enemy and you're too pretty to be ripped your shadow off." Peter grabbed Hannah's arm gently, running his skinny fingers up and down her cream like skin, mockingly.

"D-Don't touch me."

"Take her to our little guest room." Peter instructed and Hannah was quickly grabbed softly by her elbows from behind and dragged away. She wondered what she gotten into taking that shadow's hand. She only looked down at her tattered nightgown in disappointment once more.

* * *

Okay so I absolutely love Peter Pan, and I have just finished season 3 of Once Upon A Time. Here's my attempt my own fanfiction. Hope you all like it.

x x

please review, favorite, or follow!


	2. Chapter 2

Hannah anxiously paced in the room where she stuck in. The little tree home she was in seemed warm and comfy, very different from the the outside. Everytime she'd think she'd hear the door opening, she'd sprint across the room. When she got tired of pacing, she say on the edge of the quilt bed and stared long and hard at the door. Finally, the door opened to expose Peter Pan and a big fat smug smile tugging at his lips.

"Well we've concluded you aren't leaving." He closed the door as he stepped in. Hannah climbed further on the bed, crawling backwards, keeping her eyes on him and his every movement.

"And why not?" She asked, not letting her fear pour into her words.

"Well you've got fire, and I like fire. And think of yourself as our little experiment." He snickered and still stood, leaning on the door.

"Experiment? Who do you think I am? Who do you think you are?" She argued back and regretted it when he marched over to and leaned over her, yet not touching a patch of skin. He was taller than her by several inches and even if he seemed boyish, he was intimidating. She laid on her back uncomfortably, staring straight into his glimmering troublesome eyes. She stayed silent for a while, planning her strategical moves until he spoke, still leaning over her,

"I'm Peter Pan, the boy who is forever you and a fun fact, I will and have never failed in anything, Hannah. And I know you who you are too. You are a scared, pretty little girl who called on my shadow because she needed excitement. And here I am, with adventures in my hand whenever I want them and I am offering you them." He put his hands next to her head, still not touching her. She hesitantly pushed him away from her, but Pan was too quick and grabbed her wrists. He wasn't rough with her though, gentle enough to not scare her.

"How do I know you or you boys won't lay a finger on me or disrespect me?" Hannah asked, struggling to get out his grasp.

"You have my word, and although I am a very mischievous boy, I always keep my promises, Hannah. Now if you cooperate with us and play games with us, well you can stay and be showered in everything fun. But if you do not, we'll send you home, I'll escort you personally, since you are a fragile one-"

"Fragile?" She brought her knees up to her chest and kicked him hard in his chest. He stumbled back and she began to run to the door. Pan quickly, as if he had not been kicked, grabbed her from the waist and threw her as tenderly as he could back onto the bed.

"So much fire in you, Lost Girl. If you dare do such a thing again, I'll rip out your shadow with no mercy, Hannah. You have my word on that." Peter grinned wide and waited for the little comment of Hannah.

"What if I want to go back home? I was obviously mistaken when I thought I needed Neverland. This is not the Neverland I wanted or expected." Hannah said through gritted teeth.

"Since you are one of the Lost, you share the same rules as them, you cannot leave without my permission. Is that clear?" He asked, his eyebrows raising up quirkingly.

"Crystal clear." In that very moment, Felix burst through the door, sharing a sinister smile with another boy behind him.

"Oh Peter, another one came."

"Come now, Hannah, let me show you around, after all, we need you not to fall into the island." He reached for her arm, but she yanked it away and walked in front of him.

"Shall I show her what happens, Peter?" Felix asked, glaring at the girl who he thought to be stubborn and obnoxious.

"No, no. You will not do anything to or with her unless you have my orders. Is that understood, Felix?" Peter threatened, and Felix with somewhat of resent nodded, his Adam's Apple bobbing.

There in the center of the group of boys was a teenage boy kneeling and with a sack of burlap over his head. Hannah watched in horror, and pushed the boys in the circle away and kneeled beside the boy. Peter watched in amusement as Hannah removed the sack and a dumbfounded boy who seemed around sixteen stare at her.

"Eli!" She shouted in surprise and threw her arms around the boys neck and hugged him hard.

Peter grew oddly enraged and pulled Hannah off the boy named Eli softly. She landed on her butt and Eli gazed at Peter Pan with interest.

"Hannah, how do you know this poor, rotten boy?" His words dripped of revulsion and pulled up Eli to his feet.

"He's Eli, the neighborhood's sweet boy." She said and Peter harrumphed.

"Oh Hannah, you didn't know he was part of the Enchanted Forest?"

"The what?"

"Oh you naive girl," Felix cut in, "It's another world, another dimension full of magic. This so called sweet boy is the vermin of the Enchanted Forest. He is a thief, a dirty rotten thief who stole some of our pixie dust. And he will pay the consequences."

All boys pulled out their bows and arrows or their spears. Hannah rose to her feet and tapped Peter,

"Consequences?"

"This was what I was telling you of, Hannah. If you are my enemy, or wrongfully do me, you will die. You can die two ways, but it is still death you face and pay." Peter said with such pride, Hannah shook her head.

"This what not the adventure I had in mind, Pan. You mustn't kill if someone does something wrong." She argued back, and Peter Pan silenced her.

"By the Lost Boys or by I?" Peter bent down in front of Eli who laughed humorlessly.

"Do your dirty work yourself, Pan." Eli spat and Peter grew in rage. He whistled and out came the same shadow with bright eyes that scared Hannah. With no mercy, the shadow yanked off the shadow of Eli. Eli screamed in agony and Hannah watched in horror as he fell on his face at the toes of Peter Pan. Peter seemed to take pride in his work and instructed the boys to clean up the mess.

"Peter Pan, you're a monster with no emotions." Hannah could only say and Peter clicked his tongue.

"I feel anger and the need for power. Those are emotions, Hannah." He turned around and signaled for Hannah to follow him. She shook her head stubbornly and snapped,

"I will not follow you, you ruthless monster."

"Must you be so stubborn? I will rip your shadow out, Hannah. I will make you beg for life if you do not come." He threatened without looking back at her.

Hannah reluctantly went in tow behind Peter Pan. She wished to hit him and go home, but she couldn't go home without her shadow.

She walked beside him silently, walking through the thick and dense greenery. Her nightgown seemed thick and sticky with the humid, tropical atmosphere. For once, her long hair began to bother her as she walked in silence with Peter. Hannah finally asked,

"Where are we even going, Peter?" She ran her hands through her hair as she walked on her once white and colorless slippers.

"I'm showing you parts of the island, we don't want our little experiment dead in a few days do we?" His answers always ended with questions and that infuriated her at times.

"Must you always talk in riddles?"

"Oh Hannah, these are not even the riddles you should be afraid of. Look we're at the shoreline." He walked further out into the beach where the salt water rolled into the damp sand.

"Why the water seems very nice for a dip." She removed her slippers and held them with her fingers. She was about to walk further into the crashing waves, but Peter held her back.

"So naive of you, Hannah. You are either very daring or very stupid. Now, you cannot swim here without me, or perhaps not ever. You see, there are mermaids here that'd drown you the second you step into the ocean. Would you like to be devoured by beautiful creatures, Hannah?" He asked sarcastically and she sighed dramatically.

"Fine, then where can I swim or even shower?" She asked putting back on her dirty slippers. He chuckled darkly and walked along the shore with Hannah walking slowly behind him.

"There's a waterfall, but we have not reached there yet. Now, stop here Hannah and turn your sight to your left." Peter instructed and stood beside Hannah, staring at Skull Rock.

"What's that? It seems like an awfully great place to go investigating." Hannah gazed at Skull Rock and how perfectly scary, but inviting it seemed.

"I think you're utterly daring, Hannah. That there is Skull Rock, hence the shape of that rock. You must not go there either, unless you're going with the Lost Ones or myself." Peter commanded and he began to walk back into the island.

"Can't I stay here, it's ever so peaceful, Peter." Hannah smiled at herself and he shook his head.

"Come on, Hannah, I must show you the most I can before supper and our little welcoming party. Come now, don't you want to see the waterfall?" Peter urged her to come with him and this time, she wasn't so stubborn, thus Hannah went with Peter.

Again they walked deeper into the island. She was getting bored with seeing the same jade green trees and plants. Peter always kept his small distance, always in front of her, since he was the tour guide. He'd turn back occasionally to see how she was doing, and he admired how her eyes widened when she saw something new. Although it was day, the dark and tall hovering greenery didn't allow sunlight to come in. Hannah then thought of home and the time there and how her family would be hysterical about where she was.

The truth was she was thinking of them for a long time, just in the back of her head. She was so focused on being on her guard and aware of her surroundings that the thoughts of her worrying family were being pushed underneath. When those horrible thoughts did surface, they bolted in with no warning. Hannah immediately forgot about the boring plants and the intimidating, yet somewhat childish boy in front of her. The picture of her mother grasping her older brother, Jonas, for support and sobbing uncontrollably made her feel worse about being in Neverland. Then the image of her father with his walnut brown eyes brimmed with tears, staring at her photograph popped into her head. If she was back in London, she would've been bathed and dressed up, wearing the long silk gown and a pretty new hair due with her mother's ancestral pearl necklace on her neck. She would've been in one of those new fancy cars on her way to the Dashwood's mansion, waiting to meet their sons and their daughters. Jonas would've been constantly teasing her about everything, and then he'd brag about his partner, Jane. She snapped back into the world she was, when for the first time ever, Peter shook her roughly, mumbling her name.

"Hannah, are you there? Hannah! Look at the pretty little waterfall." Peter was grabbing her roughly by the shoulders, and somewhat frustrated.

"Huh? What?" Hannah swatted his hand away and her dilated pupils went back to their form. She then saw the breathing taking scene in front of her. A waterfall with blue crystal like water and gorgeous, but unknown flowers of all sorts surrounding the waterfall.

"Well, that's what you wanted right?" Peter crossed his arms, looking at Hannah take in the scene before her.

"Why Peter Pan, this waterfall is truly beautiful." She was smiling sincerely at him, and Peter didn't so much feel like the monster she called him earlier. But he was still a monster, just in the form of a teenage boy.

"Yeah, well, it's where we take baths. I'd let you to take a bath, but we must go before the boys come for their baths. I might as well show you one more place before we go back to camp. Come on now, Hannah, I have to walk far too slowly just for you." Hannah quickly scowled, and began to walk in front of Peter to show she wasn't so slow.

Their next place to go involved less walking and soon they arrived at the top of a hill. The trees here weren't so tall that they covered the sun and there were prettier, more colorful flowers that were much like paths leading up to somewhere mysterious. And Hannah was right. There were was a flat nice place, with a big boulder right in the middle. With no command or instruction, she sat on the boulder, being observed by Peter, with eyebrows raised, questioning her. Hannah brought knees up to her chest and she laid her chin on her knees. She stared at the stunning view she saw. Hannah could see the waterfall, the beach, Skull Rock, and places she wasn't introduced to by Peter.

"You like it here, I'm assuming?" Peter asked sitting next to her, and she scooted away from him. It didn't bother Peter much, though.

"Yeah, it's very astounding what you can see from here. I can even overlook your rudeness and horrible personality here. What do you call this place?" Hannah questioned Peter, not sparing him a single glance for she could not remove her eyes from the vista before her.

"Well I haven't really thought of a name, perhaps we should call it something."

"Why don't we just call it a lost place?"

"A lost place?"

"Yeah. You can name it something else when I leave." She finally turned her head to look and him and Peter Pan felt uneasy at her piercing gaze.

"Why are you staring at me like that, Lost Girl?"

"Because you're a monster begging to be good. But I'll tell you now, Peter Pan. I see no good in you."

Peter let out a dark, and husky laugh that only made Hannah's gaze pierce even more through him.

"And you are feigning to be a good girl, but you too are begging to be bad."

* * *

This chapter and the previous one are unedited, so sorry for any mistakes made. I hope you all like and I'll try to update often, perhaps once or twice a week.

X X

( please favorite, follow, or review, thanks! )


	3. Chapter 3

In London, there are parties in the evening that are lined with gold and swinging glasses of champagne. Every party Hannah had attended in London she wore a fancy gown with beautiful jewels and danced all night. She sometimes got to drink the elegant sparkling wine if she was permitted to do so. The party would take place in an exquisite ballroom with a gold chandelier always hanging above and there too was mindless chatter that would always revolve around either gold or silver. Neverland had a much different idea of a _party_.

Peter's idea of a welcome home party was much more different than the one she was used to. The party began with all of the Lost Ones running and dancing around the big fire pit. Peter was sitting on an escalated chair carved from the strongest tree and covered in amber green vine leaves. Peter looked amused at how uncomfortable Hannah looked standing beside him. The Lost Ones then removed their shabby cloaks to reveal themselves for the first time. Hannah had not seen the boys' faces except for Felix and with the fire in the middle of them, their features were all illuminated. The boys all were different and shared only one thing, their eyes that seemed scattered and lost.

"Peter can I used the girls' room?" Hannah inquired leaning over his chair.

Peter only laughed and shook his head, "You can use the bush over there." Peter laughed even harder when he saw Hannah look at him with skepticism. Hannah didn't fight back and wandered over to the bush Peter pointed at. There were even leaves stacked there for "cleaning." She wrinkled her nose in disgust and decided to hold her latter. Once she walked back, she saw the Lost Ones staring at her, still dancing. And she saw Peter with a pipe. He played the instrument with ease, but she could not hear a single note. The Lost Ones listened to Peter Pan's melody with tranquility, but Hannah stood there waiting for sound. No sound, no song, no melody was heard and this frustrated Peter greatly. Once he removed his lips from the pipe, the Lost Ones stopped dancing.

"I think I might be going deaf, I do not hear a single thing." She brushed her long wavy hair with her fingers as she waited for answer. Intently, Peter stared at her and motioned for her to stand beside him. She walked towards him, feeling her cheeks turn red beet with the boys' eyes on her. She always was the treasured one back home, but not once did she ever feel serene with someones' direct sight on her.

"I think you're going deaf too, Hannah, but that's a complication for later. Since you are going to be spending here an eternity-"

"Eternity?!" Hannah exclaimed and shouted in surprise. Peter smirked, but shushed her nonetheless.

"Since you're going to be here forever, you might as well know everyone. You see the 10 boys prior to you, Hannah? This is your new family." He went on pointing his bony finger at the tallest boy, "That there is Charles. The one next to him is Walter. Arthur, Ralph, Leo, Jesse, Stephen, Percy, Rufio, and of course Felix."

Hannah remained silent taking in the boys' appearance and strength. She first observed Charles. He was tall, but lanky with soot black wavy hair and very sad black velvet eyes. She rated him an 8 on strength, only because of his height. Then there was Walter with golden blonde hair who seemed so young and boyish with very few muscles. He was a definite 5. She could take him perhaps if she had a weapon. Arthur, Rufio, and Leo plus Felix were alike with their white ghostly skin, blue eyes that sent electricity, and defined muscles. The four Lost Ones were all a scary, big 10. She could definitely not take them. Jesse and Stephen were all average sized, with average hair, and average strength. They were a 7. And then there was Percy who was the most strikingly handsome. He deeply contrasted most. Percy had honey blond hair and thin hazel eyes that she locked with. He was a 9. She knew that the odds of her winning and leaving Neverland were slim to none. But on the other hand they were all boys, including the frightening Peter Pan. They were nothing more than scared and lost boys who too wished to be whisked back home.

Who knew how long they had been here in Neverland.

"Are you done devouring my Lost Boys, Hannah?" Peter taunted Hannah and she faced him annoyed.

"Not just yet Pan, I'm measuring their strengths." She said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"You'll get to see them practice their fighting skills tomorrow, but for now enjoy your little party, Hannah. After all it is yours." Peter waved off the boys and they danced. They danced wildly and in a way that Hannah found entertaining. They were all genuinely smiling and laughing with each other and that made Hannah all the more wanting to join in and have well, fun. As much as she could have in the dark island and without her family. And then she looked and thinked harder. How was it that these Lost Boys before her seemed sincerely enjoying themselves? Percy and Walter saw that she wanted to dance, Hannah after all tapping her feet to a rhythm she could not hear, so they cued for her to come closer.

Hannah saw Peter lick his lips and then bring the pipe to his mouth. They locked gazes and yet she did not hear anything. Peter rose his eyebrows, and smirked while playing a different song on the pipe. And for a second, Hannah faintly heard the tune. Her mouth parted as she heard the music linger for a little longer and Peter's smug smile extended. She was pulled in with the Lost Ones and she danced for the first time in her life a way she had not danced before. She picked up her night gown and danced lightly on her feet. The faint music she heard from Peter went away as she danced harder. She realized this sort of dancing was much funner than her accustomed dances. She did not dance slowly and gracefully with steps already planned. No, here in Neverland, she danced lightheartedly and freely. Hannah moved swiftfully along the Lost Ones. They danced around each other and her laugh was like a song. It was full of richness and sweetness and harmony. Her laugh was soothing and Peter earnestly grinned from ear to ear.

And Peter began to like the way she was free and she was everything he should've been. Hannah was someone he never be, or even pretend to be. She was soft and fragile with fire burning and he was ruthless and cruel and with revenge burning at the pit of his stomach. It was rather a sad thing really, that he would get to see a beautiful and kind girl be corrupted. What a waste of a perfectly good human being.

* * *

The next morning Hannah awoke with cold water being thrown on her. She woke up wet and gasping for air like fish out of water. Peter erupted into a chuckle that only made her angry.

"What is your problem, Pan?" She shouted and missed trying to hit him. Peter threw her a long loose shirt and some cutoff shorts.

" 'Tis this, Pan?" Hannah asked unfolding them.

"New clothes, the rest are in the trunk along with some undergarments. Come on now, its time for your bath, you dirty girl." He smirked, looking at her jump off the bed and look through the trunk.

"How did you get these clothes, Peter?" She took out some undergarments and quickly hid them underneath the bundle of attire Peter had given her. With a wave of his hand, on Peter's palm was a ribbon.

"Magic." Hannah looked at him in awe and snatched the ribbon that matched her attire.

"Peter, must all my clothes be white?" She asked closing the trunk and grabbing a small woven bag on the small dresser in the room.

"They project your innocence, Hannah. Now we must hurry, don't you want to come back for combat practice?"

"Combat practice?" She slung the bag on her shoulder and walked with Peter to the door.

"To be a Lost Girl and have your own adventures, you surely must know how to defend yourself. I'm not always going to be beside you and protecting you, Hannah." He made that crystal clear as he lead her out of her hidden room and back into the tropical wilderness. They walked with Peter playing the silent pipe and Hannah humming an old tune from back home. She arrived at waterfall with Percy just leaving with brown, baggy pants and no shirt. He ran his hand through his wet and shaggy hair, obviously grinning at Hannah who blushed a furious red. She immediately turned the other way, pretending as if she had not seen a half naked boy.

"Now Peter, you can leave." She demanded and he shook his head, his 'brows raising at her.

"Why how are you going to defend yourself if you encounter danger?" Peter teased, plotting himself on a rock beside the waterfall. Hannah dropped her bag and repeated annoyed,

"Peter, I am going to bathe for 10 minutes and I am going to be nude, so leave now before I kill you with my bare hands."

Peter sighed and feigned hurt, putting his hands up in defense, "Fine, I'll leave, and silly girl, I cannot be killed by a mere being like you."

That was the last thing he said before walking back into the greenery. Hannah waited a few minutes, and inspected the place. She hopped on the rocks behind the waterfall, carefully not to get wet just yet. She removed her clothes rapidly and felt scared being nude for even a split second before diving into the water. The cold water felt like a thousand needles being pressed on her skin. Hannah swam around the water trying to get warm. She succeeded quickly and then went underneath the waterfall. She washed her hair and body quickly, always trying to watch her surroundings. She decided to stay a little longer in the waterfall. She felt so relaxed swimming around freely. She had her back turned, splashing herself with the waterfall's cool water when someone whistled from behind her.

Hannah screamed and dived behind a rock, wrapping her thin arms around her breasts. Peter Pan was there himself, whistling at her, smirking ever so big.

"Can I get some privacy here! Leave you big pervert!" She screamed so angrily, even Peter was surprised.

"What ever started the fire in you so early? Why, Hannah, you must hurry, we have to go."

"Leave so I can dry and dress myself you disgusting little pig-"

"I appreciate the love names and all, but we don't have time for these games, c'mon now, Hannah. Stop enjoying yourself and come out!"

Hannah glared at him so hard, he began laughing. She then started yelling at him, "Leave! Leave! I will not come out of this water until you leave, you pig! I'll walk myself back to camp!"

Peter had his hands on his knees, and he couldn't breathe for he no air from cracking up too hard. "I'll leave, I'll leave, but don't get lost, Hannah." He winked at her and disappeared like he did just before. She muttered to herself angrily and emerged from the water behind the fall. She dried herself with her old clothes and slipped into the knit white shirt and cut off pants that were surprisingly comfortable. She squeezed her chocolate brown hair and flipped it behind her back. Hannah folded and put in the clothes back in the woven bag. She put on her little dirty slippers and began her way back to the tropic. Once she stepped in, she knew she was not going the right way. Everything seemed so familiar as she walked further into the jungle. She would not let herself call out for Peter, until she began to hear voices. She ignored them at first, but they got louder and stronger. Hannah decided to walk to the voices and when she reached the voices, they were gone with Peter Pan in place, smiling mockingly at her.

"Got lost, didn't we?" He pestered and began to walk, and once more Hannah walked with her special and sly escort.

"It's technically your fault." Hannah argued and Peter turned around to stare at her. His lips curled into a wide smile and he said,

"You put up quite a compelling argument, Hannah. Now we're not training in camp, we're going to the other part of the island where we have set up with the help of some _Indians_." He let the word roll of his tongue and he waited for a second for Hannah to take in this brand new information.

"Indians? Real life Indians, oh Peter! I surely must meet them, I've always wanted to meet Indians!" Hannah said with so much excitement, she sounded like a child on Christmas morning.

Peter wagged his finger and shook his head, "They're not very pleasant, Hannah. And I think Princess Tiger Lily won't take much of a liking to you."

"And why not, Peter?" Hannah digged further, walking beside him, staring at how he laughed at her.

"Because she doesn't like girls, and you're pretty, you're a threat. It's in a girls' nature." Peter shrugged and Hannah clicked her tongue.

"There were other girls?"

"Just one, Katerina. She's another story." He ended that subject right there, and kept on going, "You see, Hannah, your world has sugar coated various fairy tales, like mine for example. You thought I was an elfish boy who was probably around 11 or 12 years old, correct?"

Hannah nodded.

"And you thought that Neverland was full of everything serene and beautiful. You believed that mermaids helped victims and swimmed along with you in the ocean. You thought that there would be Lost Boys who were even younger than me. You thought that there would be tiny little fairies flying around everywhere, sprinkling their glittery like pixie dust. Seeing how you were wrong in all those things, what ever made you think that these Indians were friendly?"

Hannah stayed silent at him, feeling ever so stupid and ever so childish. And she did not glare at him, but she sighed rubbing her eyes.

"Does the fiery Hannah have no words for me this? Well do tell, Hannah, what ever made you think that there was good in this place after seeing most the island?"

"It was just. . ." She trailed on, speechless, she couldn't quite place her thoughts into sentences.

"You're too innocent, Hannah. You're too young. You're too full of dreams. And let me tell you now, darling, before you realize even further that by being here, everything you've ever thought or knew is altogether incorrect."

Hannah finally spoke up, stopping Pan and grabbing his forcefully. He bit his lip to keep a chuckle from escaping his lips as she parted her mouth to speak her mind, "I have this thing called hope, Peter Pan, surely you have heard of it. I have hope that all those stories I have been told have actually came from something true. How could a person extract all the evilness and badness in this island and make up a place full of greatness, Peter? These stories must have come from somewhere, and it doesn't hurt to hope that there's importance and goodness here."

Peter laughed coldly and now he grabbed Hannah, as she was out of it. He pushed distracted Hannah against the tree behind her and he immediately loved how powerful he felt in contrast to her. Pan gazed at how inferior she looked. She was much shorter than him and she seemed like a porcelain doll, waiting to be broken. He saw the ignited look in her eyes as she glared at him and Pan said, " That is where you're wrong, Hannah. Hoping too much brings you disappointment. And with disappointment comes recent. And resent brings loss of faith. When you lose faith, you don't believe in anything. And lastly, when you don't believe in anything here in Neverland, you're useless and incompetent. Hope is destroying you, Hannah, and you better turn it down a notch, or else you'll be nothing more than the dirt we stand on."

He let her go, but he didn't move. Peter didn't know whether to embrace the anger and hatred she fell towards him or to turn that hatred in liking. Liking was going to be hard and challenging. Challenges are like games, and oh how much Pan loved games.

"You know what, Peter Pan?"

"What?" His smirk bothered her so much, thus he expanded it.

"Behind this facade you're wearing and have been wearing for, God know's how many years, you are nothing, but a frightened and lost little boy who will die lost and afraid. Has the knife of a memory been softened all these years, Pan?" Peter hated the tense and serious moment, so he changed the topic.

Peter turned around and went on like nothing, talking in his superior tone, "Now the combat training place is where most Indians live, so there will the Chief and Princess looking over us. Greet them nicely if you may, and ignore them when training. If Tiger Lily comes up to you, read her. The Princess is rather an open book. You'll know if she's going to threaten you, which she will. The next predictable step she'll do is prance away, but do not take anything she says seriously. Do you understand, Hannah?"

"I'm not an imbecile, Peter. I know, I know."

"Well you begged to differ earlier-"

"Must you bring that up once more, Pan? I don't want to make you feel bad twice a day." She taunted and Peter gave her a smug smile.

"You, Lost Girl, are incapable of hurting me physically or emotionally."

* * *

I'm truly and terribly sorry if there are any mistakes. I have not edited any chapter, I'll edit all chapters when done with the book.

Please do review, favorite, or follow, it'd be a very pleasant surprise to wake up to.

Take care x x


	4. Chapter 4

The combat training center was in an empty field with targets and dummies. Some Lost Boys were shooting arrows, never missing the red spot in the middle. Their eyes were determined and their fingers grasped the bow steadily. The other Lost Ones were with their silver, glistening swords fighting each other as if they were not ever friends. The boys were all dirty and sweaty, thrusting each other with the swords. They were also concentrated, it made her want to practice too. Peter pushed Hannah to Felix and he began to teach her the simplicities and basics of fighting.

"You must always be on your guard, always." Felix tried to kick her, but she stepped back.

"Always protect your face." He instructed and grabbed Hannah's hands and forcefully put them so they that would cover her face.

First, the two went over what to do and what not. Felix's and Hannah's discussion was short, straight to the point, and simple. Then, they went over technique along with weaknesses and strengths. It wore her out completely, being constantly hit, even if the blows weren't nearly as bad as they should've been. Felix even promised he wouldn't try to hit her hard and he didn't, but all at once was bad. She ended on her back constantly and trying to gasp for air. During her last fight with Felix, Peter was watching them keenly, studying how she swung her fist and how she would grab Felix's neck with ease, even if he was very tall. Felix then tried kicking her and as she stumbled back, she landed on Peter's arms. At the touch of Peter's warm skin, she jumped back to her feet, and muttered a thank you.

She was constantly aware of her surroundings, especially since all the Lost Boys that were done were staring at her. They all sat on the field, lying on the grass or sitting up in a tree branch. They would laugh when she missed a swing or when she would fall back, and that bothered her a lot. For the first time in forever, she felt self-conscious and maybe even a little bit insecure. But then sometimes they would clap when she would successfully somewhat injure Felix. They all sat on the field, lying on the grass or sitting up in a tree branch.

She even became alarmed when Peter laid a hand on her shoulder. Peter signaled for Felix to finish their training. He instructed,

"We'll train more tomorrow, Felix. He then turned to Hannah and pointed at the targets, whilst saying,

"Come on, we have to see how good your hand coordination is." Peter grabbed a set of arrows and a bow from the woven basket beside the targets. Peter made Hannah stand about 20 feet away from the target.

"Part your legs a bit, and here hold the bow this way — no, not like that, Hannah — oh yeah like that, good." Peter placed his hand over hers and put a shy hand on her waist.

"Good, Hannah, keep this position. Now shoot." And Hannah let go of the arrow and it went mighty fast, but she didn't hit the red circle in the center. She didn't even shoot at the circled target, she almost shot someone!

"Hey!" Rufio shouted and Hannah yelled over an apology.

"You were close, it's okay. Let's try again." And again Peter placed his wide hand on Hannah's hip and she blushed a deep red. She removed his hand and said,

"I can do it it myself, thank you." Peter smirked intently and said,

"Go ahead."

And Hannah missed every single shot, until she was down to her last arrow. She then remembered about how the others shot arrows. They were intent and determined, and so was she. Hannah furrowed her eyebrows, grasped the bow hard, and squinted an eye. She breathed softly and her fingers let go of the arrow. It accelerated faster than the other arrows, and the arrow landed right in the middle of the target. Peter applauded her and he laughed as he watched her expression. Her smile was ever so bright and her eyes were sparkling with delight and accomplishment.

"Now that was good, and perhaps it was a little luck. Do it again." Hannah ran to go get another set, and once her hand reached in, a girl with olive skin and thick, straight long hair, cleared her throat. Hannah looked up to see a much taller girl, the size of Peter perhaps. Her stare was heavy and she had a presence of someone important. On her hair was a brown headband with blue and red feathers sticking out. Her cheeks were pink and sharp, with pink lips that talked with a foreign, heavy accent. The girl who stood like she was so significant, crossed her arms over the beige colored dress and moccasins. The Indian Princess finally spoke in broken words,

"Who are you and why you in Pan's land?" The Indian Princess on purpose kneeled a little bit down to be the same size as Hannah who felt fire blazing up in her for being mocked.

"I'm Hannah, and who are you?" Hannah's voice was steady and she raised her head high. The Princess laughed and said,

"I am Princess Tiger Lily, I am Pan's friend."

Before Hannah could answer and say anything, Peter ran towards Hannah and Tiger Lily.

"Tiger Lily, ever so gorgeous." The Princess stuck out her hand and Peter kissed it, maintaining eye contact. Hannah could only roll her eyes and gaze at the scene unfolding in front of her.

"Pan, you coming tonight?" Tiger Lily batted her eyelashes and slowing removed her hand from Peter's.

He pushed back Hannah a little bit and put his arm around Tiger Lily's shoulder, "Of course, are we all invited? Including the girl?"

"Yes, Pan. I must go help the Chief, goodbye." Tiger Lily closed her eyes, leaned in a small inch, and laid of soft kiss on Peter's cheek. She pranced away, and Hannah finally noticed the set of arrows and bow hanging off her back.

"She's certainly forward." Hannah pulled out a set of arrows and Peter clicked his tongue.

"Not as forward as you. I even believe you have much more attitude than the Princess." Peter walked back with Hannah, and again made her stand with her legs parted and waist turned.

Hannah slung the bag of arrows on her back and pulled out an arrow. She didn't glance at Peter as she set the arrow on the bow, "I do not have attitude, Peter. It's just you're highly infuriating."

"There, you just contradicted yourself. Everytime you open your pretty little mouth, you say something that goes against you. I think this teaches you a lesson."

She let go of the arrow and it landed on the five point section. She groaned and pulled out another arrow. Hannah first fixed her nocking point on the bow, steadied the riser and stabilized the arrow. Her fingers felt the the nock of the arrow, along with its fletching and and before she let go, she argued, "Are you telling me to zip my mouth, Peter? Because if you are, I swear I'll shoot you."

"I'm saying that your pretty little mouth can be good for other things, like eating or kissing." Peter signed his words with his signature grand smirk and immediately Hannah pointed the riser at him and released the arrow at Peter. She expected the arrow to strike him in the shoulder, but he caught it with so much ease it scared her. Without flinching or hurting himself, he grabbed the arrow by the shaft and snapped it in half.

Hannah's clutch on the bow loosened and she brought it down, giving Peter a questioning look. And she admitted it to herself that she was actually afraid of him, but she wanted to omit that fear from Peter. Fear means weakness and being weak is worse than being dead. Peter strutted over at her and the Lost Boys watched with fascination the moment in front of them. They expected for Peter to throw her in a cage or actually strip her of her shadow, but the result was different. Peter towered over her and seized the bow from Hannah's hands. He launched the arrow behind his back and she saw with surprise how far away it was thrown. Peter then lifted Hannah's chin, leaned down a little bit, and whispered in her ear,

"Never try such a thing, silly girl. You cannot hurt me or kill me, I am immortal, Hannah. You on the other hand, I can easily kill single handedly."

Hannah pushed him away, standing straight with confidence and growled, "You might scare your own Lost Boys, but you don't scare me."

"Your eyes turn you over, they say something else. Why don't I take you back to your room where you'll be locked for the entire evening." He threatened and she shrugged,

"I'm very exhausted, Peter. You might as well do me a favor. Or I can do you a favor actually, why don't I walk myself."

Peter grabbed Hannah by the elbow and turned her to face him, "You are seriously asking for trouble."

* * *

"Are you ready or not, Hannah?" Peter pounded on the door as Hannah fixed her self in the long mirror before her. She ignored him, as he brushed her long admirable, chestnut colored hair.

"Hannah! The Indians will think we are blowing them off! I don't feel like initiating war with them just yet!" He shouted in frustration and Hannah set down the brush. She fixed her short, simple white dress and Peter finally swung open the door, angrily.

"What the hell's the matter with you?" He spat, glaring at Hannah who sighed heavily.

"You are so impatient, what if I was undressed, Peter? What then?" She crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Well, that either would've burned my eyes or been a beautiful view, but we must go. The Lost Boys are already on their way to the village." Peter walked away from her, in front and Hannah came with. Outside felt much better than the inside. The greenery looked luscious and the full moon's light was gentle on their skin. It was was fresh and quiet, with only some crickets chirping softly. Like usual, their walk was quiet with no small talk or arguing. That was until Hannah almost stumbled on some dreamshade.

"Hold on! Stop! Stay in place." Peter instructed quietly and with defiance, Hannah said,

"You don't tell me what to do!"

"I am trying to help you! Unless you want to die a stupid, slow, and agonizing death, stop."

"Is this that's going to kill me, Peter? Really, a stupid plant?" She laughed.

"Your stupidity is giving me a headache. Come on, go around." Peter demanded and with no question, she walked around it carefully. That was when he looked at Hannah attentively. The moonlight made her glisten and look ever so pretty. Her dark hair contrasted against her and her brown eyes sparkled with curiosity. Her cheeks were clearly defined and a soft rosy color. Her lips were curved with a cupid's bow and a natural tinted pink. She was short and her body was hidden underneath the loose short sleeved dress that he especially made for her. He could only see her long curved legs, his eyes snapped back up to her when she cleared her throat with anger.

"Excuse me, are you finished eyeballing me?"

And he stuttered, "I-I wasn't."

She giggled mockingly. Hannah had made the 'glorious' and 'fearsome' Peter Pan stutter and then she saw his cheeks slowly tinge a dark shade of red.

"Peter Pan, did you just stutter and blush? Oh my, you certainly are somewhat human." She giggled harder and Peter groaned internally.

"Come on, Hannah," He changed the subject quickly, "Here are some guidelines. Eat everything they feed you, don't insult anyone, and just enjoy, okay?"

"Do you have mood swings, Peter?" Hannah bluntly asked, walking beside him. He let out a 'ha' and a 'me?'

"Yes you, Peter. You go from angry teenage boy to a sweet, well as sweet as you can get, little boy." Hannah pointed out and he shook his head.

"Is a teenage boy centuries old? If I was really an angry teenage boy, I would've killed you."

"Oh Peter, your threats are only bluffs, we both know you wouldn't hurt me. Well I truly hope you do not."

He chuckled and nodded, "And I am the one who has mood swings. Oh Katerina-"

"Katerina?" Hannah bursted out and Peter groaned.

"I said Hannah!"

"No, Peter, I am very certain you did not. I am not a fool, Pan."

"I much rather you call, Peter than Pan." Hannah was going to go on a rant about him changing subjects rather fast when she saw a village with straw domes and a huge fire with people dancing around and singing. The Lost Boys were sitting on the ground with the village native girls. Peter lead Hannah with the boys where she sat beside Felix and Percy. They took no mind to her, for they were too busy staring at the beautiful girls before them. Peter left hastily, thus Hanna studied everyone.

Everyone, and I do mean everyone, was beautiful. The men were lean and handsome with slicked black raven hair and olive skin that shined bright with the fire. The majority of them were shirtless with only trousers and red and blue paints decorating their bodies. The women were too gorgeous. Some had long dark hair and others had short lighter hair. Their bronze skin seemed flawless and soft, and they all wore pretty, and short dresses that fitted them perfectly. Hannah, once more and twice in the same day, felt same conscious. She ran her hand through her hair insecurely and she traced the crooked hem of her flowy colorless dress. But then she remembered what her wise mother had always told her.

_ "Just because another girl is beautiful, Hannah, does not mean that you aren't beautiful. Darling, don't you ever let other women intimidate you. Always lift your chin and stand up straight." Her mother said as she hugged Hannah in the parlor room, soothing her. _

It felt as if her mother was right there with her. But she wasn't. And then she remembered how badly she missed her family and how much her family probably missed her. Possibly, just possibly, she would go back to London. London was where she was from and that's was where she would stay. It was her city, her love, and where she best knew how to survive. Hannah had always strived on elegant balls, pastries at a wave of a hand, and gold right in the palm of her hand. Here, she had to fight and reach out to get what she wanted. She of course would get what she wanted, even if she actually had to do something, and she planned on doing something. She would not a damsel in distress, even if would cost her a lot of time and energy and determination.

Hannah was snapped back into _reality_. Maybe reality wasn't the word to describe it. She was snapped back into the _moment_.

Felix pulled her up to her feet without consent and said, "It is time for the feast, and believe me you are going to love this food." Hannah walked with the rest of the hollering Lost Boys to a long wooden table where everyone sat. In the middle of everyone was several of appetizing food thats scent lingered in the air around her. One whiff of the food and she was drooling. She sat beside an old woman and Percy.

The man who seemed to be the chief with the big and colorful headpiece said something in his native language and then in broken old English, he said, "Feast on mighty food. Let feast begin!"

With not a single ounce of hesitation, everyone grabbed big amounts of food and dropped it on their plates. Hannah shyly reached across the table to grab a chicken leg. And once she delicately sliced the leg and inserted into her mouth, she moaned in delight.

"I am guessing you like the food a lot." Hannah jumped in surprise as she realized that Peter was right across of her the whole time. And he was sitting right beside the Princess, their legs almost tangled. Hannah blushed and nodded, chewing quickly.

"It's very delicious. I do not think I have tasted anything so good."

"Not even in your fancy little London?" Peter asked drinking out of a simple, but alluring cup.

"Not even in my fancy little London." Hannah grinned sincerely and ate more of her food. She did not just have selfish seconds, but she had three servings of most of the food!

She simply could not help herself. And when she was finished and full, the Lost Boys were looking at her with their eyebrows lifted and mouths wide. She didn't notice until she brought a napkin to her mouth and looked up at the boys.

She then said with no thinking, "It was quite good, and I was hungry."

Everyone burst out laughing, clutching their stomachs and pounding their fists on the tables dramatically. Even Peter was laughing at her, and Hannah could not help the contagious laughter. Her mouth parted and several warm hearted chuckles escaped her lips.

Everyone then was rounded up in a circle around the big fire pit. The skilled Indians grabbed their drums and began playing beats that were a pleasure to hear. The sounds that left the drums were never heard before, and Hannah loved them even more. No more boring classical musical with the typical cello or violins. All the men and boys grabbed a girl and lifted them to their feet. They all danced like the Lost Boys first did. Swiftfully, skillfully, and freely. Their feet seemed to spring off the ground a lot, and they moved to the rhythm, never missing a single note or key. No one was sitting on the ground watching except for her, but she didn't mind. She still laughed and smiled at how everything was so light and full of thrill. And then admitted to herself that even if she was more of a prisoner in Neverland, she was having the most fun she didn't even think was possible. Her eyes watched the Lost Boys clumsily lead the girls and she saw the difference between them and Peter.

Talking about Peter, he wasn't there. He surprisingly wasn't there and he wasn't with Tiger Lily. She was dancing with a boy in her tribe, grinning and dancing gracefully. Out of nowhere, she was elevated and grabbed by the waist. She was frightened and frantically turned around to look at Peter who overshadowed her. He wore a smirk and she hit him playfully.

"Come on, dance." And she did. It felt funny, not because she wasn't ball dancing, but because she was dancing with Peter. Out of all people, she was dancing with the villain. The tyrant, the monster who murdered and imprisoned her on the island. But for a few minutes, she ignored those facts.

He teased her, and mocked her dancing. She only chuckled and ignored his taunting. And it wasn't awkward at all either. There was very few physical touch and no slow dancing. No talking either and the music seemed to never end. The night was long, but in a good way with endless drums and endless joy.

Hello! I felt very funny writing this chapter, please forgive me if I seem as if I am stereotyping or generalizing Native Americans. I truly, sincerely promise I meant to offend no one. I promise I wrote this all with good intentions. Also, forgive me if I have any errors, for I have not yet edited it.

Please do follow, review, or favorite.

Take care x x

( I wonder if anyone actually reads my story . . . )


	5. Chapter 5

The present day was the first day she was truly at camp. There was no training, there were no welcoming parties, and there were no Indian ceremonies. Instead, she woke up late into the day with no water splashing on her or any body pounding on her door. Hannah awoke with her old pajamas from the first day she arrived. And she only wore it because it reminded Hannah of home, despite how tattered and dirty it had become. She swung her feet off the bed lazily and stood there with her eyes squinted open. Hannah, for the first time, walked out of bed barefoot and sat on the ground beside her trunk.

She pulled out another loose white tank, just like the others, but this one had a special embroidered pattern on its neckline. Hannah grabbed the ribbon Peter made with magic from her little wooden desk with a mirror. It could be called a vanity, but she rather not. She tied her wavy hair up into a ponytail, clearing everything from her face. Hannah opened the door willingly to the rest of the camp, and she was not surprised when she saw the Lost Boys chattering and doing their things. As she slipped out of the room, no one even bothered her to notice her. Peter was nowhere to be found and she oddly felt alone.

She walked around the Lost Boys who paid not a single ounce of attention to her. She remembered the path to the beach with only getting lost once or twice. Could you really blame Hannah? When she finally reached the beach, she collapsed on the damp sand, near the ocean water. Hannah made sure not to sit so near and deep the water, for she feared mermaids would pull her underneath and suffocate her. And it was relaxing. She went from sitting straight with her legs crossed, to laying on the sand, her head over her hands, and her toes barely touching the saltwater once small waves crashed onto the shore. She noticed that her creamy pale skin was becoming sunkissed , and she didn't' mind. Hannah loved it. Her wavy hair had gotten frizzier and somehow, she had become looser. By looser, I meant that Hannah no longer was so uptight and cared too much about her appearance. There was no one to disappoint or to impress, she could simply be, well, Hannah.

Hannah then closed her eyes. She began to collect her thoughts and organize them into a way that she finally understood. The first thought to confirm or wave away was the fact if Neverland was even real. She thinked long and hard on that idea. Neverland was a fairytale, but somehow she was there. She concluded that she was actually in Neverland and that this wasn't just a long and confusing dream. Hannah moved into the thoughts of Peter Pan and his abilities plus the Lost Boys. Peter Pan was truly real too and his inhumane ways were also true. Hannah decided a few basic and obvious facts about Peter. He was rude, inconsiderate, and liked power. Peter strived on dominance and when something was out of his control or reach, he became a very desperate and angry person. Peter was also a very magical being. He was immortal, forever youthful, and could do things with a simple snap of his fingers. He could create things and that was all she knew he could do. And then there was Peter's advantages. He was a cunning boy who knew everything and everyone, plus he loved games. She was not sure of what games he loved. Was it the type of games where you played with a board or hide and seek with others? Perhaps it was the type of games that were much like traps, like genies. Hannah had read about these genies in a fantasy book she found hidden deep in the bookshelf in her father's office. Oh, and Peter's eyes. His eyes were too green, too mischievous, too exotic, and too attractive. Then, what about Peter's gang? His Lost Boys were odd, really. They looked like none of them wanted to actually be here, but yet they obeyed and followed Peter's every order and move. It wasn't fear, at least from her view. Had Peter enchanted them? Did Peter have the ability to control someone's morals and thoughts? That truly frightened Hannah because he could make her do something she wouldn't want to do. It'd be like London all over again, another puppet being pulled with thin and ever lasting string.

Hannah was too busy tying together her thoughts that she didn't hear or look at the big ship standing in the middle of the rough ocean. She only opened her eyes and ears to the sound of footsteps beside her. Hannah sat up to see Peter kneeling next to her.

"What did I tell you on the first day you got here?" Peter asked simply, hiding the little anger he felt.

"I'm terribly afraid I have forgotten about which specific part you have said. You simply say far too many words and threats to me, there are too many things to remember." Hannah relied on her elbows, staring at Peter, giving him her own smirk.

"Your sarcasm can be really attractive or really annoying, Hannah. In this case, you're driving me up the wall with your annoying sarcasm. Remember what I told you about the beach?" Peter leaned in closer, his smug smile extending as he watched her dig her elbows further into the sand.

"Oh Peter, we were having such a fairly good conversation and here you are to ruin in it with your big mouth and threats. You know what I think, Peter?"

"No, and I'm very certain I'm not one to care about what you think, but I know what you're thinking. You're going to give me a taste of my own medicine and you can surely do that another time and day where you have fairly enough time to bid goodbye to your shadow, but now I have to lecture you on your recklessness. In other words, your utterly stupid way of thinking." Peter sat on the sand, leaning on his arm, and staring at her grinning.

"I have one way to solve this, Peter! Let me go!" She insisted and Peter Pan laughed, mocking her. He was going to say about how stupid she was once more, but then he saw the ship coming by closer.

"Hannah, I have been seeing that ship on my island for about 30 minutes, and it is coming closer to shore. I have to take you back to camp, and you have to stay in your room."

"No! Peter, you're not locking me up again, please! Today has been my first normal day!"

"I don't have time to save you from your damsel-in-distress-ways! Hannah, don't be stubborn, just this moment, don't. I have more important things to deal with, and you can help me not kill everyone on this island if you go back to camp with me willingly."

Hannah glared at Peter, but remained silent. Peter dramatically shouted a 'thank you' and helped Hannah stand to her feet. They walked quietly back together, and Peter even got her a coconut down from a tree. He broke it in half with ease and gave it for her to drink on the way back to camp.

"This tastes really good, Peter." Was the only thing said on the walk. Once Peter reached camp rather quickly, all the Lost Boys were in their dark cloaks and their weapons in their hands. Hannah had forgotten how serious and quite scary they looked. She had gotten used to the boys always walking around with simple light clothing and smiles, so quickly that seeing them before her standing like strangers, made her feel just as uncomfortable as the day she had arrived.

"Listen, you all the know the drill. Felix take some boys with you to the ship and give them our warning and welcoming," Hannah did not miss the way Peter smiled when he said welcoming, but still Peter went on instructing everyone, "The rest, check the island's beaches, and serve as backup if anything goes horribly wrong. Felix you know what happens if they disobey."

Felix nodding, sharing a sinister grin like the rest of the boys. They all ran out of the camp and into the tropical forest. Peter and Hannah were left standing in the middle awkwardly.

"Peter, what are you going to do to the people on the ship?" Hannah almost whispered, but she composed herself before he could see her right through to Hannah's fear.

"You'll throw a tantrum on how horrible of a person I am, and I'm afraid I don't need another reminder, now come on, let's get you into your room." He was about to pull Hannah into her little room, but she yanked her arm away before she he could even touch her.

"I'm quite bored of that room. I have a better idea, why don't you take me to London where I won't be a nuisance." She suggested and he shook his head. He began to get angry, and started shouting at her,

"Hannah, will you stop being such a brat? I am trying my best to not hurt you, and you're making it so hard. So, will you stop being a whiny, little know-it-all of a girl?!" He exploded and Hannah's eyes turned into narrow slits. It stayed like that for a brief moment. It was silent, with only Peter Pan being red beet from his neck to around his ears and Hannah her arms crossed, her nails digging into her skin.

"You are no better, you cocky, annoying-"

"I am done fighting with you! You're going to the cage!" Peter shouted and he grabbed her roughly from her upper arm. She began to get dragged away and no matter how hard she dug her bare heels into the ground or how much she pinched his hand, he would not let go. She saw a wooden, big cage empty and slided open. She panicked ever harder and began to hit Peter on the head.

"Stop! Peter, please stop, Peter!" And for the first time she begged. She begged so badly, she hated and was disgusted by her own pleading. Hannah hated sounding desperate and weak and vulnerable!

Peter was not faced and his clench on her arm only tightened.

"Peter! Stop, you're hurting me, Peter! Stop, and let me go, Peter Pan!" She screamed her lungs off and hit him even harder. Hannah punched Peter's arm repeatedly with all her strength, and he only slightly flinched, but the punches were waved off.

Hannah was thrown into the cage roughly, landing on her arms and knees, and her knuckles bleeding from all the failed punches. She felt only a tad bit better knowing she tried. Peter angrily slammed the cage door and Hannah grabbed onto the railing of the cage, glowering at Peter.

"Little naughty Hannah is staying in the cage until she stops being a tiny little brat. Got it? This cage is your new home." Peter snapped, too grabbing at the cage's rail.

"You're not a human or a boy, Peter Pan. You know what you are?" She spat, yelling so loudly.

"A monster? Your insults are ever so weak, you silly girl." He laughed coldly, humorlessly.

"No, beneath all that power, you're nothing more than an unloved, lonely Lost Boy." Hannah said through gritted teeth and Peter only scowled at her. Peter thought hard for a second and he leaned a little closer, their noses almost touching.

"And I'm more than you could ever or even wish to be. " He left angrily, not glancing back at Hannah who sighed heavily. She put her knees to her head and she stood like that for a long time. But she didn't cry, her eyes got a little watery, but she didn't cry. Not a single tear rolled down for cheek. She would not cry for an evil, young boy who had locked her in a cage. It got darker and cooler, and she only shifted positions every now and then. No one came by, and there wasn't any food dropped off. So, she silently starved, ignored the constant rumblings of her stomach.

But when someone did come it was a couple of Lost Boys holding a figure with dark trousers and a big jacket. Hannah realized it was another boy when he was thrown into a cage beside hers. They locked him in the cage beside hers and she briefly locked eyes with the dark boy. His captivating, blue eyes were hard and stony, and Hannah could only stare with curiosity.

"Hannah? What are you doing in that cage?" Percy asked noticing her, and sliding open the cage door.

"I got into a fight with Peter, and he threw me in there." Hannah mumbled as she was pulled out gently by Felix.

"What did you say to him?" Percy asked and Hannah glanced back at the boy in the cage. She walked in front of the two Lost Boys, and answered quietly,

"I don't know. He just that there was a ship and that I had to stay in my room and I didn't want to and then he called me a spoiled brat and-"

"Woah, there slow down." Felix chuckled, "Are you hungry? We just speared some fish. I'm sure you'll like some."

Hannah nodded excitedly, and her stomach rumbled at the sound of food. She blushed and let out a phony, nervous laugh.

The two boys laughed along and then they reached the camp where the rest of the boys were on a wooden table preparing supper. Hannah searched for Peter and then he saw him, on a colorful hammock playing with his pipe. He looked up from his pipe, set it down, and licked his lips. He didn't grin or smirk at her, Peter stared at her emotionless. Hannah looked away, avoiding his gaze.

"Come, Hannah, here try this." She was sat down and placed a plate in front of her with a big roasted fish cut into pieces.

"Uh, we didn't know how you eat in London, but I remember that pieces are fancy. And we even got out our silverware. It looks dirty and old, but we washed them, we promise." Leonardo said nervously, smiling shyly.

She was gently given a silver knife, spoon, and fork that were engraved with florals from the bottom. There were some murky stains, but she didn't mind, she just smiled genuinely at all of them.

"Why you are all so sweet. You are all such real gentlemen." Hannah complimented them before softly stabbing a piece of the fish with her fork and placing it into her mouth.

They all muttered thank you's before sitting down and they too began to eat. Everyone ate lively and Peter never came to get his food. He just played his pipes, and for the first time she heard the music. It wasn't faint anymore, and it wasn't an ugly melody. It was playful, but relaxing. He transitioned to each note with ease and there were never any mistakes. She liked how Peter played his pipe, but she would never tell him. She noticed Felix was staring at her with sadness. She set down her silver fork and asked,

"You look awfully sad, Felix. What is wrong?"

"Can you hear the song, Hannah?" Everyone quieted down and they looked at her, jittering with anxiety.

"Why, I actually do. This is my first time hearing it and it's perfectly lovely." Hannah nodded, giving them a small smile.

And the Lost Boys all dropped their gazes. They ate again slowly, and Hannah became confused.

"What, is it wrong that I can hear the song?"

"It's quite perfectly horrid, Hannah." Felix whispered, being weary at Peter, whom's music was slowing down and coming to an end.

"What does it mean?" She whispered back.

"It means you're-"

"Hannah," Peter called from behind and Hannah glanced back , "Would you like to take a walk with me, briefly?"

"I-I don't."

"Hannah, please." Peter pouted slightly, and Hannah was still enraged.

"Are you going to lock me up again?" She snapped.

"Are you going to be a spoiled brat again?" He taunted and Hannah huffed.

"Peter, why-"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Please, Hannah, come on, it's quite important."

"Will you restrain yourself from being ever so rude once more?" She asked, already standing up from the table, nodding at the Lost Boys.

Peter bit his tongue from saying something mean, but he nodded. He oddly extended his hand out and Hannah raised her eyebrows at him. Peter realized what he was doing and he quickly yanked back his hand, trying to suppress the blood rushing to his cheeks.

They walked silently and awkwardly together to their lost place. The climb was quick and Peter to break the silence said,

"I'll race you to the top!" He suggested.

"And if I win, you have to answer my questions." Hannah whisked in.

"Hannah, don't you know I love games? If I win, I get to have anything I ask for from you. Warning, Hannah, you shouldn't bet with me because I'll always win." And he ran with no warning.

"Hey, you cheater!" Hannah shouted and ran as fast as she could. She even reached him, and ran faster than him!

Peter chuckled and with a twirl of his right hand, he raised the overgrown plants to tie themselves around Hannah's ankles. She fell down fast, but right on a soft patch of these exotic flowers.

"Peter!" Hannah shouted laughing, ripping the wrapping plants around her legs.

"Loser!" Peter hollered, and released Hannah from the trap of his plants. He reached the summit and Hannah quickly got up to catch up to him. By the Hannah was up on top, Peter was sitting on the boulder of their lost place.

She sat beside him, breathing heavily. "What do you want from me?"

"A kiss." He bumped his shoulder against hers and she threw her head back in laughter.

"You're mighty crazy, Peter. As if I would ever kiss you!"

"As if I would ever want to be kissed by you!" Peter laughed nervously and then Hannah went on,

"I'm still mad at you. You broke our promise!"

"I didn't break it, Hannah!"

"Yes, you did! You disrespected me!"

"I didn't! I didn't mean to, Hannah, I just got mad." His answer almost came out as a whisper.

"How can I trust you when you can't control your emotions? You can kill me every time you get mad, Peter. My mother always told me to never ever converse once more with a man who lifts his fingers on me." Hannah shouted.

"I-I didn't! Hannah! I'm truthfully sorry! And I won't do it again-"

"You should know that words don't mean anything to me."

"I'm sorry, Hannah. And you know I didn't mean anything I called you. I didn't mean anything I ever called you, like a spoiled brat because you're far from one." Peter assured her, placing his hand on Hannah's knee. She uncomfortably squirmed and said,

"Peter-"

"And you're great and you're not a damsel in distress. You're far from problematic and you should be treated better-"

"Peter! It's okay, I got the idea." She silently lifted his hand off of her, smiling sincerely.

"And no, it's not okay because I did disrespect you-"

Hannah grabbed Peter by his collar and Peter thought he knew what was coming and grabbed her neck.

"Um, Peter, this isn't what I was-"

Peter kissed her gently and softly for only a split second before he realized Hannah didn't kiss him back. Hannah roughly pushed Peter Pan back embarrassed and she said slightly angry,

"Peter Pan, how dare you!"

* * *

Truly sorry for any mistake, and I don't know if I'm going too fast or too slow. Please do tell/ review if I am going at an odd pace. I hope you all liked this chapter and I am very thankful for those who all review, favorite, and follow. Also, thank you for making me some of your favorite authors.

Please do keep on reviewing, favoriting, and following!

Everyone take care x x


	6. Chapter 6

There's always calm before the storm. There's a serene tranquility in the way that the waves crash on the shore and there's peacefulness in lying under the blanket of the night along the stars. Then, when everything is going along the line, not a thread out of place, the unexpected always takes it toll. And the unexpected was the worse because you simply could not predict your next move.

No one talked after the kiss. It was silent for a couple of long minutes. Hannah only held her hands to her lips, her thin fingers running on her bottom lip. And Hannah kept her eye contact with him. Peter was wearing a grin that went from ear to ear.

Peter finally broke the silence, "I thought you were going to kiss me, you grabbed my collar and you bit your lip!" Peter tried to sound serious, but his smirk deceived him.

"I was going to put my fist in your face and just wiggle it around to scare you, Peter." Hannah explained frantically, "Everything was going great and I had just forgiven you — Peter, wipe that smirk off your face right now — you ruined our broken friendship. You literally just locked me in a cave and now you kiss me?"

Peter only chuckled to himself and kept his smirk, "Oh come on, Hannah. You're exaggerating. You, the girl with the constant burning fire, must admit that the split second we kissed-"

"Peter, I didn't even kiss you back. You have made me feel guilty inside now!" Hannah groaned, putting her hands over her face.

"Why? Because you liked it?" Peter teased, raising his 'brow.

Hannah scoffed at the idea. Hannah didn't even remember how his lips tasted because it was a millisecond!

"Peter, the kiss was not even a kiss. And I feel guilty that you kissed me and we weren't even being courted and you stole my first kiss!"

Peter stared at her for a while, biting his lip until he could not contain his laughter. He burst out laughing and he clutched his stomach. Hannah huffed angrily and hit him on the shoulder.

"Are you serious? Did I take your first kiss?" He laughed even harder, "How old are you again? And being courted, Hannah? Dear me, I cannot hold my laughter, I'm truly sorry."

"Are you really?" Hannah glowered and Peter let out a warm hearted chuckle.

"No, of course not! You know, you're a goody two shoes. You have never broken a rule, isn't that true Hannah? And how old are you once more?"

"I'm fourteen, Peter, I'm supposed to be fifteen in a week. Peter, what if a week has already passed? Time surely is much more different here than back in London!" Hannah began to worry, hopping off the boulder, pacing around.

Peter finally relaxed, only because his stomach began to hurt from the sides far too much.

"Hannah, you naive girl, three days here are one day there, or perhaps even less! And you wanted to go home, you're much too fun to let go of. And I'm sorry I took your first kiss, while I'm not courting you. But to be frank, Hannah, courting is for upper class people in London. Here, in Neverland, you don't court."

"Then what do you do, Peter?" Hannah asked pushing a loose strand behind her ear, with her eyes big and her mouth parted to scatter out even more questions.

"You just do everything and anything. Neverland is a place meant to be fun, Hannah." Peter trailed on, "You know, I think I've kept you in the dark far too long. I think it's only fair if I answer some of your questions. And tomorrow I'll tell you more while training. So why don't you ask another one of your questions?" Peter leaned on his arms, watching Hannah sit back down. She sat distanced from him, still feeling uncomfortable.

"Okay, first things first, why are you forever young? How old are you really? What age are you stuck on? Can you die? What-"

"Stop," He breathed in and out to show her, "Breathe and let me answer every question, okay?"

Hannah nodded.

"Well, I as a boy dreamed of this island. Then one day, I was desperately in need to be young, and then the Shadow, the island's only inhabitant, brought me here and transformed me into what I am. I am about five centuries old. My mortal body is actually sixteen or seventeen, I am not sure. The knife of a memory has truly been softened. I can die. Not by you or anyone else of course, but by the matter of myself. The Shadow took me to skull rock, and he showed me an hourglass." Peter stopped for a second to see if Hannah was even interested, but she was fascinated, "That hourglass shows when I'll die. When my immortal youth will end. But, there is a way to stay like this forever, and all I need is the heart of the truest believer."

Hannah's wide smile shrinked and furrowed her eyebrows, "The heart of the truest believer? You mean, you want that person to believe in you, or do you actually plan on ripping that person's heart out?!"

"Well, to be very honest, I mean by ripping out their heart for me to strive on."

"And just when I was beginning to think that you had humanity in you, you never fail to prove me wrong, Peter." Hannah got off the boulder and began to walk back.

"Don't you want to know other things, Hannah? I know you have several more questions for me, and we both know you're dying to find out about them." Peter snapped.

"Oh Peter, you have no reason to get angry at me now! You kissed me! You just said that you'd kill merciless to live forever. Is your life worth that much to you?" She spat, stepping forward. Peter strutted closer. He grabbed Hannah by the elbows so she wouldn't resist, and he made sure she looked up to see him right in his jade green eyes.

"My life is worth much more than yours or the Lost Boys combined." He lowered himself to her height so that their foreheads touch. And Peter searched for any type emotion in Hannah's eyes. Her brown, chestnut eyes showed no wanting or need for anyone, or perhaps him in specific. She didn't smile or smirk or even frown at him. The weirdest thing was that she also didn't tried resisting his movements.

"I am not a game, Peter. I hope you know that." Hannah whispered. Her eyes were big and sad and lost.

"You're lost and confused and you're perfect."

"Why am I perfect?" Hannah asked, still remaining in his grasp.

"Not because you're beautiful or anything, because you're not. You're completely average, so don't get the wrong idea. I mean you're the perfect game. You're confusing and complex and there is so much to you. You seem like an exciting game to play, Hannah. And I'd like to be your number one player." Peter's hands softly released Hannah, and his hand went to her creamy and glowing cheek. Hannah put her hand on his and she brought his hand down.

"You're merely disgusting. I rather die than be treated like a game, Peter Pan." She glowered. And Peter threw his head back, laughing coldly and in such a dark way.

Peter's hand's went on Hannah's waist and he pulled her closer to him. He brought his lips down to hers, but they never touched. He just said, "Then you die."

Hannah crinkled her nose in disgust, and she raised her knee. Her knee was aiming to hit Peter's forbidden place, but his hand caught Hannah's knee in time.

"My reflexes are truly remarkable, don't you agree?" He smirked with his all too familiar cocky way.

* * *

The next morning, after Hannah bathed in the waterfall, she went back to the main camp. Training was canceled for a very special event to watch. The killing and threatening of a pirate. When Hannah was smaller, she and her brother were very close. Jonas and her were ever so different. He had light, blonde hair that was very straight with striking blue eyes. He was older by three years and he loved to read to her. They would built forts of blankets and pillows. Mother would always scold them for wrinkling expensive silk sheet. By candlelight, Jonas would read her stories, especially the one about Peter Pan.

Peter Pan faced many adventures with pirates. Pirates were supposed to be dirty, and crumbly, with horrible breath and grey beards. An eye would be missing and all the pirates would be miserable, while too drowning in self wallow. A pirate, Hannah had always thought, was incapable of being considerate and sympathetic, and that they were supposed to be very ugly.

But here she was, being opposed once more. The day was cancelled, and Hannah was looking forward to getting her poor skills improved. She even felt that today she could've shot an arrow right in the middle of the target. Now, she would never know, would she? Very few moonlight sneaked in under the heavy and tall greenery. Only torches in a large circle lit the camp, and the pipe was heard.

Hannah felt paralyzed and stuck, but calm when Peter played the pipe. It was quite funny how Peter never played the same song. Every song was different, but they were all intriguing and luring. Peter quit the pipe as the boy from the cage was thrown in the middle of the pit. All the Lost Boys surrounded him, all a step behind Peter who faced the boy. Hannah stood beside Felix and Percy, crossing her arms, and biting her nails anxiously.

"Look boys, look who broke my rules on my island." Peter played with dagger in his hand, waving it around.

The boy was sitting on his knees, and Peter yanked off the hood of him so he could no longer hide beneath the darkness. A boy with features as sharp as Peter's, and an eye that was a cat like green while the other eye was a stormy grey stared back at Peter with distrust.

"I broke nothing, Pan." The boy's voice was deeper than imagined and Hannah dug her nails into her skin.

"You dirty pirate," Peter kicked the boy in his gut, and Hannah bit back a gasp. The boy with his hands tied dropped to the dirt, but yet no sound of pain escaped. "You dare lie to my face?" Peter boomed.

"I was leaving." The boy emotionlessly said.

"But you came back after I sent you to the Enchanted Forest! How dare you come back?" Peter shouted and the boys all grabbed their weapons as if to prepare.

"What's going on?" Hannah whispered, but yet no one noticed or answered her.

"And now you're going to pay the rules by my own hand!" Peter grabbed his dagger and was about to bring it down on the boy who had his eyes clenched tight.

"Peter, stop!" Hannah ran to Peter before someone could pull her back. She pulled Peter from his torso and spinned him. Peter alarmed at the unexpected grabbed Hannah from her waist and was about to press the silver dagger into her neck.

"Hannah!" He breathed heavily, realizing what he was doing. "Are you seriously interrupting this important ritual? You are asking to go back to the cage, Hannah!"

"No, no, you were going to try show that you're actually human! Don't do this, his life isn't worth taking, Peter." Hannah negotiated and Peter lowered the dagger. The pirate was lying on the dirt, compelled by the pretty girl's courage.

"Hannah, after I kill him, I'll try to-"

"No, right now, do you really want to dirty your dagger with the blood of a worthless boy?" The words rolled off of her tongue like acid. With apologizing eyes, she looked at the boy and slightly shook her head.

"You're playing at my own game, Hannah." Peter said in a sing-song tone.

"No, I'm being truthful, Peter."

"Fine, just to satisfy you just this once, I'll won't kill . But I will do other things." Peter turned back to face the pirate and he leaned down.

"What's your name, you vermin?"

"Nothing, you mediocre child-"

"Tell me, or I'll kill the girl." Peter grabbed Hannah by the back of her neck and he pressed the steel knife against her cool skin.

"P-Peter." She stuttered under the pressure, and with her lost and sad eyes, she glanced at the pirate.

"Casper." Casper said with much reluctance.

"And now why did you come back?"

Casper groaned and Peter burly poked Hannah's neck, and she didn't scream for she was scared he'd press harder.

"Alright, alright, just let the poor girl go, she has nothing to do with this." Casper argued and Peter shook his head,

"I make the decisions here, so answer my question."

"I came back for a lost thing, I'm more than sure you're familiar with this. I think you have it, Pan. We need to talk, and not in front of your minions." Casper stumbled getting up, but he slowly did.

Pan gave him a smug smile and instructed the Lost Boys, "Take him back to his cage, and Casper, you and I'll talk after I feed my boys and tuck my Lost Girl in bed."

Peter Pan did not let go of Hannah until Casper was dragged away. As soon as Casper disappeared out of sight, Peter threw the dagger to the ground and let go of Hannah.

"Thanks for being such a great actress, Hannah." Peter said cheekily, and Hannah was about to slap him, but because of his far too advanced reflexes, he caught it once more. Peter clicked his tongue and Hannah angrily yelled at him,

"Peter, I wasn't acting! You were actually going to stab me until he answered you!"

"No, no I wasn't. I haven't even began my game with you, so why would I? Now let's get you something to eat, you're rather cranky today."

Hannah shook her head and crossed her arms sassily, "I am not eating with you or anyone! I'm going to my room." She left with no fight and slammed the door as she entered her room. She put on her old nightgown, brushed her hair, and jumped into bed. She felt ever so sleepy and just as she closed her eyes, the bedroom door swung open. She sat up in surprise to see Peter closing the door with a plate and cup in his hand.

"Are you hungry?" He asked and she suspiciously nodded. Peter set the cup on the nightstand beside her and put the plate on the bed. Hannah inspected the plate that held small pieces of meat and some fruit. She nodded and grabbed the silver fork. Peter sat across from her on the bed. Hannah slowly put the food into her mouth, trying to taste anything odd or peculiar.

"I didn't do anything to it." He said softly and she still ate slowly.

"I am sorry once more. Good Lord, Hannah, you make me apologize at a scary rate." He tried to joke, but Hannah didn't even crack a small smile. She kept on eating, ignoring him.

"I wouldn't hurt you, at least not for something so stupid and random. Why, I even have a surprise for you." He said with excitement.

Hannah set down the plate on her nightstand and sat criss crossed. "I'm listening, Peter."

"You know I'm quite handy with magic and so here I present to you my special gift, or rather gifts." Peter first put out his palm and with the other hand pretended to sprinkle something on top. As his fingers moved and invisible dust dropped, a small caviar appeared. Then, he pounded his fist on the caviar, but instead of it being squished, it became enveloped by a paper wrapper that was a pale blue.

"Gift one." Peter set it beside her and kept on going.

Hannah was glowing, her mouth watering at the caviar. Peter Pan twirled and played with his thin fingered hands, until a necklace appeared. It wasn't the typical necklace Hannah was used to. The necklace wasn't a skinny gold chain with an amulet in the center. It was a plain necklace made out a material she didn't recognize, but the middle was a real, small seashell. It was colorful and smooth, with some little specks of sand on top. Peter held the necklace by its top and he softly poured it beside the caviar while saying, "Gift two."

"And the last gift of the night," Peter said, but he no longer played with magic. He rose from the bed and motioned for Hannah to come with him. She neglected at first, and Peter left the room, leaving the door ajar. Hannah was surprised he didn't drag her away, but he actually lured her. She didn't even realize it. The all too familiar pipe was heard with its mild beats and mellow melody. Hannah stood up, much like in a trance and she saw Peter with his lips to the pipe. The piper walked slowly out of the camp and Hannah could not help, but follow him. She followed him relentlessly, walking right through branches and leaves, unaffected. She did not fear the predators of night nor Peter, she just wanted to hear the music better. But then, Peter stopped. He stopped walking and he stopped playing once Hannah reached him. Her trance disappeared and Hannah grabbed onto her head in confusion.

"Peter, why did you lead me here? It's too dark to be out here." Hannah said lightly, staring at him who only tucked his pipe away.

"Gift three." Peter whistled and out came several lights. Fireflies lighted the starless and pitch black night. The lights illuminated everything so that she could well see the landscape prior to her. Peter stood in the center of a patch full of foreign and flamboyant flowers that seemed to reach out to touch you. They were long, up to her waist, and they seemed to sway. Around them, the trees weren't the usual boring greenery, they were still trees, long and twisted with fluorescent green leaves and fruits. The whole scene was beautiful and interesting. Hannah reached out to touch a fluttering firefly and it flew away.

Peter got out his pipe once more and he performed a true masterpiece just for her. Hannah ignored that she was with Peter, for she could not waste such a gorgeous chance. She danced on her toes and jumped high to catch fireflies. She'd let them go after she caught them and they loved to flutter around her. Hannah picked out some flowers and smelled them. They were all different. Some smelled of raspberries, others of vanilla, and even some nice lavender. Peter only sat criss crossed on the ground with his eyes closed and his fingers moving quickly on the instrument. Hannah only sat ( or rather collapsed) in front Peter once she was tired. Hannah seemed to be lucid and high, for the smell of the plants were toxic and caused one to sleep.

She only realized once the music stopped and Peter grabbed her from the side of her cheeks.

"W-What did you do to me?" She stuttered, trying to rip off his hands off of her.

"This is just two show you two things," Peter stopped, putting his forehead against Hannah's once more, like before and his lips barely touching Hannah's.

Hannah was too weak to fight back, and as she resisted he said, "This is to show what I am capable of and that you have just initiated the game."

* * *

Thank you to those who read and review! You all make me very eager to write chapters as quickly as possible, so here's another one! Sorry for any mistakes, as soon as I finish the story, I'll edit it. I'm going to make it about 10-17 chapters long perhaps. Please do enjoy the story!

Keep on reviewing, favoriting, and following!

Take care and have a lovely day x x


	7. Chapter 7

Hannah could not say anything back to him. Her mouth opened the slightest and her eyes closed slowly. Peter let go of her cheeks and she dropped onto his shoulder. Peter slowly picked up Hannah and carried her bridal style. It was an effortless walk and lift for him. She was unconscious, her head bouncing up and down. Peter felt funny with his fingers wrapped around her legs and arms. It was weird for him to feel another person's warmth. Especially Hannah's. Her long, coffee-colored hair tickled his veiny arms and Hannah's hand brushing against his abdominal made him feel peculiar. Her legs were warm and soft and he was just thinking about her legs and her lips. Hannah seemed even more angelic and innocent asleep. She seemed so peaceful, until she snored. It scared him at the moment and he laughed at her ever so quietly, carefully not to wake her up.

But then Peter began talking to her, despite she being asleep. "You know, Hannah, you shouldn't trust everyone automatically. You forgive too easily for my liking, you had just seen me about to kill some scum, and yet you decided to accept my gifts. You are too pure for this land, and I'll even give you a hint what the game is about." He paused for a second, to see if she responded. She just snored some more, thus he went on, "This game that you began, by foolishly coming with me might I add, price is your pureness. I have to corrupt you in every way possible. I have to utterly destroy who you are. Once I am through with you, there'll be no going back. And I absolutely would love to see a emotionless and even sassier Hannah. Don't you think you'd love it too, Hannah?"

Peter quickly arrived at camp where the boys were sharpening their weapons. They were making new arrows, and the Lost Boys were sharpening their swords. The swords seemed to shine with the torches, and the weapons seemed to cry out for spilled blood. Felix was the first to set down his arrow and look up. His lips twitched into a crooked grin and he hit the boy beside him, Percy, with his elbow. The rest then all decided to look up to greet their leader. Once the Lost Boys saw the sight before them, they all shared the same knowing smirk.

"Did you take her to the Dream Meadow?" Felix asked going to go help Peter. Felix stuck out his arms to receive Hannah, but Peter shook his head.

"You go get Casper and you take him to my room. I have to go tend this girl, and restrain her from killing me in the morning. I'll be back, and make sure to feed Casper, we don't need a dead source." Peter instructed and he carried Hannah into her room. He kicked open the door and closed it behind it with his foot. Peter held her with one hand as he pulled down the covers. He laid her gently on the makeshift pillow and pulled the covers to her waist. He set aside the gifts from earlier next to her and then with his abilities, he made a special kind of rope. He tied her arms to the bed softly, careful not to stir her.

Peter then blew out the candle on the desk. He opened the door and left quietly. The Lost Boys stood in a line waiting for Peter's dismissal. "You may all go to bed now. And Felix, Rufio, I'll see you two tomorrow in the morning with special duties. Have a lovely night, boys." His lips curled into an excited, but dark smile. He anticipated the little interrogation he had in mind.

He walked away from camp to his isolated home. The lights inside were dim and calling for him to go in. He walked right in his headquarters, and what he saw did not disappoint. Casper was tied to a raggedy chair, with a darkening bruise on his cheek. Probably a strike from Felix, and this made Peter happy for his boys had learned wisely.

"Ah, Casper, why isn't it so lovely to see me?" Peter teased, and Casper tensed, his jaw clenching.

"Very lovely, Pan." Casper's words drowned in sarcasm.

Peter from his desk grabbed a brown sack tied with straw. He laid out the sack in front of Casper on the small stand and untied the straw. Before him, weapons lined by sharpness were revealed. From a mini blade to a long and nasty looking dagger.

"Now that we have no interruptions or rude girls, we are going to be pretty straight forward here. Comprehend, you dirty pirate?" Peter snarled grabbed a weapon that was long and sharper, but not the most intimidating choice.

"Just because I'm a pirate doesn't mean I play dirty you like Pan." Casper spat back and Peter restrained himself from gashing Casper at the moment.

"Let's start out simple, yes, Casper? If you answer my questions, why we will have no problem. First question, why exactly are you here. What do you want from my island?"

"Your island? Ha!" Casper laughed mockingly, "This island isn't yours Pan. It was that shadow's island, but you decided to steal it didn't you?"

This was Peter's chance to show what he adept to do. He grabbed the knife and speared Casper's hand. Peter expected a loud scream of agony that would deeply make him satisfied, but Casper only bit his lip and his hands formed into tight fists. Unhappy, Peter ripped out the knife. Casper almost groaned in agony, but he held himself back.

"What was that? Anyways, what do you want?"

"You have my amulet and a prisoner I'm here for."

"Prisoner?" Peter laid down the weapon and picked up a thin and small dagger. "Amulet? Why you've got it all wrong, boy."

"No, no. You have my amulet. And I need it. You know, Peter, the one that supplies you an endless supply of violet dust. And that girl, the one you held at knife point, I want and need her."

"That amulet has always belonged to me, Casper. And you know it. That girl you talk about is not yours, she's my property, my girl, and my game." Peter slashed Casper with the dagger and Casper, in surprise groaned.

"That girl is my game and you will not and cannot take her away from me!" Peter slashed again. "That amulet is nothing to me, but because it means so much to you, it's yours."

"No, no. That's where you're wrong, I'm being paid to get that girl back to London and besides," Casper said with his voice steady, "There's a catch, a trap. There's a catch to everything. What game do you have in mind, Pan?"

* * *

"For the first time in forever, we are all going to have a break day." Peter played with the pipe in his nonchalantly, pacing around the camp. Everyone stood in line with their cloaks and swords, except for Hannah who was thrown over Peter's shoulder while being blindfolded, gagged, and tied up.

Hannah said something, but it wasn't audible since she was muffled.

"What are we going to do?" Felix asked, scratching his head.

"Well, we're going to go talk with the Indians about a threat and then everyone can do their own thing. Hannah here is going to the beach with the mermaids."

Hannah screamed some more and all the Lost Boys raised their eyebrows, "Mermaids?"

"Do you want to join?" Peter boomed and everyone shook their heads. With nothing to say, they began to walk behind Peter in a line. They all chuckled as they heard Hannah groan with every footstep. Her hair stuck to her skin like glue and her legs felt sticky as they rubbed against each other. Everytime she felt Peter's hands go just slightly above her comfort zone, she would kick him in his gut. He'd only go,

"Sorry!"

But she knew he wasn't really sorry about it because his hand flew up more than usual. Finally, they reached the camp and they were all inside the wise Indian woman's tent. Hannah was set on the ground and was made to sit on top of some animal hide.

"Now, Hannah, the boys and I must talk to the chief about something important that is too much information for your little ears to hear. You'll be with the wise woman who is actually going to make you her testee. Believe me, her food's are usually all delicious. We won't be gone long, behave yourself and you can even take off your blindfold."

"I can't actually reach, you dumb-"

The blindfold was ripped off her eyes and Peter was kneeling in front of her.

"Watch your mouth, or you're going back to the cave." He threatened, but he didn't look anything serious with his mouth tilted into a pretty, crooked smile.

"You're already putting me on a rock for the mermaids to get me, what else do you want from me?" She spat and Peter laughed. The wise woman placed her bony and wrinkly hand on Peter's shoulder.

"Pan, go now. I take care of girl." She ordered and Peter bit his lip, and then pouted.

"Well, I'll surely miss you. I'll be back, Hannah."

The once crowded tent was now empty and silence replaced everything. Hannah's eyes adjusted to the dull lighting and the tent was smaller than she thought. The woman set in front of her, sitting on her knees, her bony fingers full of rings ran over the loose shirt she wore. Hannah felt uneasy and she wriggled around in the ropes that held her tight and in place.

"Pan will not mind if I remove this." The old woman insisted and Hannah nodded stiffly. The Indian woman reached over with her creased fingers and undid the rope with such ease. She moved from her legs to her arms. Hannah rubbed her wrists carefully and thanked the lady.

"From England, yes?"

Hannah nodded.

"You're going to be fifteen in two days, I see. I see you miss family. You have older brother, yes? And your mother misses you along with your father."

"How do you know?" Hannah inquired studying the woman and she noticed that she was blind. Her eyes were a light blue color, but yet they seemed to stare right at her.

"I see everything, it is inevitable. I see a window. A big glass window where the stars dance and glimmer all night. And I see you. You are sitting by the window, cuddling your knees. And you are talking to someone. A boy."

"My brother." Hannah interrupted, but she shook her head. Her long, raven black braids moving with her head, and her finger rose up.

"No, he is Pan. You are asleep. Sleep talking. You have your eyes closed, but you are talking to Pan. You were marked."

"Marked what?" Hannah said desperately, looking for any emotion in the old woman's face.

"You have always been lost, girl."

"No, no. I've always been perfectly loved and adored back in London-"

"No, that is all superficial. You are lost and you cannot find your way back. I fear you can never find your way back."

"Ma'am, you've got it all wrong-"

"Quick, put on blindfold, Pan is coming." The woman searched for the blindfold and put it on Hannah backwards. Hannah fixed it, and the Indian lady helped her put back the ropes. She grabbed a wooden bowl and spoon.

"Taste this, hurry." The woman put the spoon right on her lips and a appetizing taste settled on her mouth. She licked her lips hungrily, and the woman gave her another spoonful.

"This is really luscious, may I know what it is called?"

"Secret, Pan said." The Indian lady grabbed another bowl and with another spoonful and she shoved right into Hannah's mouth once more.

"How does this taste?"

After the relish established itself, Hannah cracked into a smile. "Please do give me more, this taste's ever so delicious."

The lady laughed and she grabbed a bigger wooden spoon. She fed it to Hannah more than once, until finally Peter came in by himself. The old woman turned her head and she stood to her feet weakly.

Peter lifted his finger to his lips and smirked. The old woman already knew what he was going to do, he was too predictable at times. The old woman shuffled to him softly, carefully not to make any sound loud enough for Hannah.

"Ma'am?"

She did not reply and Peter slowly took the bowl and spoon from her. He sat in front of Hannah and moved around the spoon. Hannah was about to say something, her mouth parted and he thrusted in the utensil into her mouth. She moaned in relish and he bit his lip to help himself from laughing.

"I surely must sneak some of this out, ma'am! It is far too good to ever lose something this good." Peter leaned in really close, he put his mouth right in front of hers.

"Really?" He asked and she immediately knew who it was.

"Peter!" She jumped back and ended up falling on her back.

"Ow." She groaned and Peter grabbed her by the wrists and pulled her back up.

"You ready to go swim with the mermaids?"

"No, no, Peter!" She shouted and Peter gagged her. She screamed and squirmed as Peter threw her over his shoulder quickly. She kicked as he walked out of the Indian village. He kept his hands right on her knee.

The walk to the shore was a little longer than usual. Peter walked across the sand with his boots, trudging. He then walked a little deeper into water until his pants were soaked up to above his knee. He set Hannah on a rock and removed the blindfold. He removed the gag and untied her, throwing the ropes into the water. She stood there a little frightened, picking at her bare legs. Her short, cream dress reached on top of her knees and her bare toes felt cold against the wet sea rock. Peter trudged back to the mainland where he sat, spreading his legs out and relying on his palms. He stared with joy at Hannah.

"Peter-"

"Punishment for trying to strangle me in the morning." He reminded and she scoffed.

"Excuse me, you inflated, ostentatious boy! You knocked me unconscious and you tricked me!"

"But I gave you caviar and a pretty necklace which by the way, are you wearing like I told you to?"

"Yes, why?"

"Just."

"Oh no, Peter, please tell me this doesn't attract mermaids!"

Peter just chuckled deeply, and she glared at him.

"Now, get off your pretty little behind and swim."

"I will not swim with this, it is white and transparent-" Hannah reasoned and Peter went 'nuh-uh' waving his finger at her.

"Swim. Or else I'll drown you for a minute myself!"

Hannah dipped in her toes and realized it wasn't as cold as she expected. She then jumped into the water, careful not to hit herself on a rock.

She swam slowly in circles, and she went underwater trying to search for any mermaids. She didn't see anything for the salt burned her eyes. She rubbed her eyes and went back up to the surface where she saw a turquoise, scaly tail dive into the ocean. Hannah looked back at Peter, searching for humanity or compassion, but he gazed at her with amusement. She went back underneath the water and right in front of her was a tragically beautiful mermaid. Her eyes were narrow and an unusual blue and her lips were a cold, dead green color. The mermaid wore a jeweled crown made out of sea stars and shells and pearls that was on top of her black, glamourous hair. Her nails were sharp and long as if they were created especially for one purpose : to kill with ease. Hannah was too busy observing the mermaid that so close that she missed the evil intent that sparkled in her blue reef eyes and the three other mermaids behind her. She only realized the creatures were behind her when she heard an ear piercing screech. She turned around in horror to stare at a gorgeous sea animal with sharp razor teeth. Hannah shouted into the water, letting all the water in as a mistake. One mermaid rapidly reached to grab Hannah, but at the touch the mermaid screeched even louder. She swam back and cried for her arm in a weird language. The other mermaids tried to reach and touch Hannah, but their hands burned and scorched. They screamed and ran, or rather swam, away from her, running scaredly. Hannah was too busy drowning, trying to reach up to the surface for sweet air to fill her lungs. Only her hands reached the surface, feeling the cool crisp air. With that hand out, she was yanked out of the water. She was pulled out by Peter, who was carrying her or rather dragging her back to the sand.

Peter accidently threw her roughly onto the damp sand. Hannah was coughing wildly, and he pressed his hands onto her chest. She spit cold seawater at him only instantly and he squeezed his eyes shut.

"You, because of you," Hannah coughed, "I was almost devoured or rather drowned!"

Peter sighed in relief and sat her up.

"You're okay, that's all that's significant at the moment. Did the mermaids try to touch you?"

She nodded, narrowing her eyes at him.

"But they didn't right?"

She nodded again.

"It worked! It worked, and I didn't even put a spell on it! It truly is you, I knew I had to had you."

"Excuse me, Peter, I am not an object that you have to have!" She coughed a little bit more and he smiled wide. It was a very happy, glowing smile, but for all the wrong reasons. He finally had one of the strongest objects to make him even more strong, and officially immortal.

"You, Hannah Blackwood, are truly magical."

The words that poured out of his mouth were too late. Peter wished to take back that sentence, to take back her name, to back that moment. He knew it was coming, but not this soon. He hadn't fabricated the right or rather false answers to give. The old Indian woman was right, Hannah thought, something was happening even before she stepped on the island. Hannah furrowed her eyebrows at him,

"Peter, h-how do you know my last name? I never mentioned it to you."

* * *

Hello, it seems as if I have not uploaded for a rather long time! I didn't know quite how to write this chapter and I kept deleting and rewriting everything. I am actually satisfied with this version. There are some mistakes, and I hope you can overlook them until I edit the whole book or fanfic. I am not quite sure what to call it. Thank you to those who constantly review like :

**fireflower815**

**Elena Maxwell**

Thank you, sincerely. I sometimes forget I'm writing for actual, real people! Please do review, favorite, and follow!

Also thank you to those who add me as one of their favorite authors, it is really significant to me!

Have a lovely day, everyone.

x x


	8. Chapter 8

Some things are unavoidable and cannot even be cheated, even with the use of magic. They can only be pushed back for so long. You cannot cheat death, only push it further away, and you cannot cheat love because it will come bite you back. You cannot avoid failures and you cannot avoid lies. Lies and questions that were omitted are only to be surfaced. And sometimes, those lies can't drown. They float until they are found, they are on the surface for everyone to see. The truth had emerged and there was nothing to do about it.

Peter pursed his lips together, his jaw locking and his hand flying up to scratch his neck. He shrugged as a weak response and Hannah crossed her arms, questioning him. She was sick of everything, she was sick of her time there and she was sick of not knowing anything.

"You can't avoid the question now, Peter, you have to tell me." Hannah demanded, raising her voice like she always did when she began to lose her temper. It wasn't much an option now, it was something he definitely had to do. And there wasn't any time to fabricate something that Hannah wouldn't doubt. At least she had grown a brain and realized there wasn't anyone to trust.

"We can't talk here. Why don't I take you to my little home, and there I'll explain to you." Hannah glared at him as he talked for proposing such a dumb request. He had to bring back his authoirty and he bluffed, " Yes? Or do I have to make you a sleeping spell?" Peter raised his eyebrow and he grabbed her wrist.

"You don't have to be so aggressive and touch me all the time." She tried yanking back, and she managed to do so.

"Oh, but I do."

"You're perfectly creepy, Peter. You're too honest for your own good." Peter didn't let go of her wrist and put her hands behind her back, holding them securely. She whimpered softly and Peter pressed her body against his chest which made her try to walk forward. This resulted in Hannah constantly slamming her body with his painfully. He didn't blindfold her, and she walked through an unfamiliar place. It was darker, much of the sunlight was omitted and only vague daylight peaked in. The plants seemed more intimidating, creeping in, looking as if they were to rip your head off. Then, she saw a little cabin. It was dark and looked murky with no light inside. It seemed uninviting.

"Do we have to go in there?" She asked and she felt his hearty chuckle from behind her. Peter opened his cabin with Hannah in his grasp and what was inside was much more different than the outside. He let her go and he grabbed a candle. He lit it to reveal what was inside the cabin. It was quite spacious with a room and a hall. The opening room was just chairs and seats and a table with a huge map covering the wall. There was also what appeared to be a red/brownish rug hanging on one wall. But they didn't stay there. They walked into the hall where there were two sloppily painted doors, one opposite of each other. One door was a dark cherry red with long, scratches covering it and the other door was a luscious evergreen that was empty.

"Red or Green?" Peter inquired, leaning on the wall staring at her.

Before she could even answer, Peter pointed to the red door, "That door is the weapon, torturing, planning, anything combat related room. And the green door is my bedroom. Because you're too special for that red door, we are going into my bedroom. And don't try anything on me just yet."

Peter winked at her and she shuddered. He opened the creaking door slowly. He lit another candle and Hannah was deeply surprised at what she saw. She expected for a villain's room to be dark and looking rather creepy with deadly things hanging off. Perhaps even some real skulls at decoration, but in front of her was a rather regular room for a regular average boy. But Peter wasn't even counted as regular. There was a simple long and fat bed with messy covers and a wooden frame made out of something like bamboo. There was a desk and drawer along with a long mirror. There were random items on the ground, like clothes or old antiques.

"Sorry if there's, um, a mess." Peter was actually embarrassed. "Would you like to sit on the desk or bed or?"

She didn't answer him. She instead avoided stepping on the things on the floor and she hopped onto the bed. She was far too tired and even a little wet, so she slumped and laid there. Peter could not help, but stare at how curious she looked. He sat beside her, and then he decided to lay down too. He laid on his side, staring at her, seeing if he could find anything useful. He searched for expressions, for lies, for questions in the center of her eyes. She wasn't such an open book as before. She was more awake, so she knew how to shut anything out or let anything in.

"Hannah Blackwood. I think you already know that." She whispered.

"Perhaps, perhaps not."

"You know, Peter, the old Indian woman told me something that I at first did not believe, but I think I do now."

"And what's that, you gullible girl? You should not always believe someone because they're old. Old does not mean wise."

"Already putting down my beliefs? You're being too defensive, already in denial, and I haven't even started. I haven't said anything, so that means that you definitely do know what I am about to say."

"Well I do know everything Hannah, I know more than you can ever imagine."

Hannah smacked her lips, and turned on her side. She put her hands below her cheeks and picked up the loose dress from her chest, covering up her chest. "The woman said that she saw me. I was in my bedroom and I was talking, but I was asleep. And then she saw me, sleep talking with you. Have you and I talked before I came here?"

He opened his mouth, but closed it. He nodded, letting her go on.

"And then she said that I was marked, Peter. The woman said that I have always been a Lost Girl. Is that true, Peter?"

He didn't answer. Sure, he had basically knocked her unconscious, locked her in a cage, called her out harshly, put her in as bait for mermaids, and more, but he didn't want to hurt her this way. Well, Peter at first would jump at any chance to hurt someone, but now it was Hannah. He didn't change, he just had a little shift. People can't change. Peter just felt a sudden shift that made his stomach churn and his heart to pulse rapidly. He felt a little bit of sympathy which was enough to be nice.

"Peter, I need to know. I want to know why, I want to know everything. I've been in the dark far too long and you're sadly my only light."

"Why do you put me down all the time?" He asked sincerely and Hannah chuckled sarcastically.

"This conversation doesn't have to do with you, Peter, at least not now. I need to know everything, I'm tired of being so confused. Can you just not fight me on this and tell me?" She was serious, no sugar coating, and no sweet voice.

"Fine. Hannah, have you noticed why you are so different to your family? You deeply contrast everyone. Have you also noticed you don't have any accounts before being 7 years old? Hannah, you've been living at an orphanage ever since you were 3. And you know where you were before? Here, with Katerina and myself." Peter shot these questions quickly, not sparing anything, he was trying to get everything out of the way.

"I'm your daughter?!" She yelled and he laughed.

"No, no, you see your mother died while in labor. Your father killed himself. There was no immediate family, you were sent to an orphanage with Katerina. She was 16 when you were brought in and she took care of you. She insisted on bringing you, how silly was it to bring a complete useless and rather annoying baby on my island? She shipped you back to the orphanage. You were adopted at age 7. But you were so lost, so scared, so weak. You didn't know me or even remember Katerina. She worried about you, how silly, right? To care for someone who could not even remember your face is such a waste of time. But I felt sorry for you, I took pity on you. See, I'm a very good person. And every single night you would sleepwalk to that damn window, and you would talk randomly. You would always say how much you hated yourself and that you were miserable and how you would never find happiness. It was such sad talk to come from a seven or eight year old girl. That's how you were for the first year when adopted. Things began to change. You would no longer wake up with cold sweat and crying. You would no longer cry out for help. I saw you become a whole new different person through that big, glass window. You went from an insecure, unloved, depressed little girl, to a beautiful, confident, and treasured woman. This is all because of me. You were destined to forever be unloved and forgotten, to always be out of place." He paused a little bit for breath and even for dramatic effect. He was actually enjoying dropping the bomb and that surprisingly bothered him a bit.

"But I saved you, Hannah. I saved you and I shaped you. Everything was going great, Hannah, then you turned fourteen. You woke up again, out of the blue, crying. It was the last day I was checking up on you, and you cried so hard. You cried and I had never seen you cry since you were eight. For years, you had not cried. You cracked. You said that all the love given to you was not real. I realized that I could do something about it. For a year, I planned on what to do and I talked to the Indian woman. She said that you were something even more special than I imagined. You are a prize to me, Hannah, you are the reason I am alive, I have been flourishing on your lost and melancholic nature. Your despair has kept me alive. I thought to myself, there had to be another way to stay the way I am, I have been looking so hard for something else to keep me alive, but I have found nothing. I began to dread the idea of destroying and corrupting what I had so hardly worked and built, but I realized I had to do something. Your life was meant to be lived by me, but if you truly want, I can find a way."

This angered Hannah. It angered her more than average, it made her want to strike him across the face. "This exactly proves you're not a good person! You practically raised me and yet you don't care that you spent all that time on me just so that I become your life source! You know what, Peter? I rather be lost or even dead than to help you in any other way because people like you don't deserve to live forever. And why are you even stuck on the idea of forever being immortal? You will not survive this world or any world by always being a child, you have to grown up, Peter Pan!"

She was on her feet now, making her way to the door. Peter sprinted to her and twisted her to face him. He slammed her body against the door and she was in too much shock to do anything. He pressed his body against hers, feeling her warmth and enjoying the way that he could share again warmth with someone. She pushed him, but he didn't budge. He pinned her arms to the door and he whispered,

"I could rip your heart out and simply live forever, but I lied and there is another way. I'm not sure if you'd like it though."

"What is it?" She said hotly, feeling and trying to get used to someone being this closed to her. Never in her life had she been so close to someone, never had she ever felt that proximity she was feeling. She was too naive for her own good, even after everything that she had gone through, decided Peter. And instead of telling Hannah what was the other way, he showed it to her as gently as he could.

Peter, before he could take back what he was doing, cupped Hannah's cheek with his hand and leaned down. He looked for anything to give him a clue in Hannah's chestnut eyes, but he didn't find anything. Maybe it was because he was so desperate for it or maybe it was because there wasn't anything stopping him. He closed his eyes and kissed her lips. They were softer than he imagined, and they tasted of raspberries and darkness, and he felt powerful with his lips on hers. He expected for his power drainage to end shortly with a slap on his cheek (which he could actually prevent), but unexpectedly it didn't. She kissed back, but she was clearly frightened, not even putting an arm or hand on him. She was stiff and inexperienced and he felt selfish. He knew he was taking advantage of a girl who was lonely and only wanted company, but he couldn't help himself. She was too good to let go. He desperately grabbed her waist and pull her towards him, lifting her up so that even her toes wouldn't touch the ground. She felt so scared, he was too strong for her. He kissed hungrily, wanting more and more all for the wrong reasons. He was draining Hannah of her energy and her power. She wasn't kissing back anymore. Her hands dropped to her sides and her legs started dangling as if she was dead. He pulled back for air and he saw that she had her eyes closed and she was burly breathing. Hannah was burly alive, and he began to notice how her skin got cold very quickly. The warmth was beginning to disappear too quickly.

He tried to set her down on the ground, but she couldn't even stand.

* * *

"You almost killed her for your own selfish needs, you bloody Pan." Casper shouted, and he wished to beat Peter to death, but the cage was separating them. If only his fists could make Peter fall to the ground.

"You do not tell me what I did wrong, Casper. Besides, its either the girl or the bloody amulet. We both know that the amulet is all you actually want, plus you're just getting paid for Hannah. We are going to send Mr. Blackwood a little message, Casper. Mr. Blackwood needs to learn that Hannah is now out of reach. She was destined to be here the minute she was born." Peter snarled and Casper rattled the cage.

"I'm not in it for the money any longer, Pan. This is a real human life in jeopardy. I am not leaving without her." Casper growled.

"I was going to let you play a simple game that you were guaranteed to win, but now you are toying with your life, Casper. Boy, you will not make out alive if you don't take this last chance. I will make you regret every single second you spent on this island."

"You do not control me, Pan. You are planning to kill the girl, and for her sake, just do it all at once. She should die quickly and without any suffering, you are only enhancing the pain. If you drain her emotionally and physically, she'll know no joy. Just be a human for once, Pan." Casper was trying to negotiate her life, but was failing miserably and greatly.

"You do not tell me what to do! I know the best for her more than anyone, especially you, , and even herself. Blackwood surely knows that his rescuing days are over. His time has come to an end. I was going to let him live, but now I have no other option. I have been too soft on everyone, especially you. How could I even let myself be so nice to a dirty pirate? So now, we play a new game," Peter grabbed a sword and played with it, making sure the tip was razor sharp, "I have to rip up my beautifully made map for you and instead I'm going to hurt you until you tell me what I want to hear."

"Casper, how did Mr. Blackwood contact you?"

"Through the donkey's arse." Peter swung his stab sharply at Casper, grazing his right, defined cheek. Casper bit his lip and only managed to scrape the arm's chair with his nails.

Peter watched and was satisfied with how the dark red blood spilled out of Casper's cheek. Then, the most brilliant idea of all time popped into his head. His mouth widened into an ominous smile and he set back the bloody knife on his table.

"I have an even better idea or game to play, Casper. Do you think of yourself as a great actor?"

* * *

Thank you for those who do read and review it! Also thank you to those who follow or favorite this story! Sorry if there are any mistakes. I will make sure to fix them all. Please do tell how you feel about this chapter and new information revealed.

Keep on reviewing, following, and favoriting.

Take care x x


	9. Chapter 9

Hannah never remembered the pain Peter said she felt. She had never felt the sadness running through her veins and she didn't remember ever crying. Until the morning she woke up, all the pain hit her all at once And it was horrible. She had not eaten for three days, only drinking a few sips of water, and never leaving the bed. She had laid in bed for three days, lying in the same clothes as always, too upset to even change. She was beginning to smell, but she wasn't minding it. She had other things to worry about. Felix was the only one allowed in her room, because things would go ballistic if not. The first day Hannah awoke, she was crying and gasping for air. She had touched her lips sobbing, and Felix with Rufio and Percy came in. Hannah grabbed the pillows on her bed and threw them at the Lost Boys, while screaming at them to get out with the help of some threats. They learned that day she was not to mess with as easily.

Felix came in with a bowl of raspberries and a cup of water. He put the things on her desk and sat beside her on the bed. Hannah had her eyes open, staring into mid-air nonchalantly, salty tears stuck in her brown eyes. The cover was pulled up to her shoulders, despise how it was, and Hannah's hands were underneath her cheek. Felix was about to put his hand on her shoulder, but she flinched.

"Hannah, it's been three days." He murmured, sighing tiredly.

"I want to go home."

"I tried talking to Peter, I really did, and he kicked me out by throwing me a dagger to my shoulder. It burly grazed me, Hannah. You have to eat and bath and go to practice." He insisted, his cold grey eyes turning soft.

"What's the point," She said blandly, "I'm going to be stuck here forever."

"Hannah, he might let you go. Might. He let Katerina go." Felix yanked the covers off her and she shuddered.

"Katerina is Katerina, and I'm Hannah. Stop comparing me to another girl!" She yelled and dug her face into the pillow.

"Just do me a favor, today, please. Go to the waterfall, bathe, and eat. Can you do that? And I promise you, you won't encounter Peter. He hasn't left his cabin either."

"Okay."

"Really?" He asked enthusiastically and she nodded, still not bothering to look at him. He stood up and left, quietly closing the door. Hannah sat in bed with so much dread, and cried into her hands again. Only a few tears escaped and her sniffles were small, so she managed to compose herself enough to reach the chest at the end of her bed. She dropped her self onto her knees and opened the chest. She randomly pulled out another white dress with some little brown shoes that had magically appeared. Gifts, she now knew, were not enough to bribe her. She stuffed the objects into her woven bag and left her room messy and dark. Opening the door, she was immediately hit with the smell of roasted turkey and hard, glaring sunlight. No one was there, not even Felix who had only left briefly. But that's the way she liked it. Hannah walked to the waterfall, constantly weary of everything. Every time she heard something snap, it turned out be a small critter. She swore she thought she had always seen a mop of dirty blonde hair, but her observations were never confirmed. Hannah finally felt at rest once she reached an empty waterfall. She had missed the breeze and how clear the water was and its touch. She immediately dropped her woven bag where she always did, removed her clothing, and dived into the falls. The lukewarm water put her at ease and she swam around longer than usual. She washed her hair and her body thoroughly before just swimming and floating around. Once she got tired, she sat right next to the water cascade. She laid her head on a rock and closed her eyes, kicking her feet slightly to keep her floating around. Her arms reached to her hair and she hummed an old song she burly remembered. Things stayed quiet until the voice of a boy rang through her ears,

"Hello?"

Her eyes bolted open and she plunged back into the water. Her arms snaked around her breasts and for the first time, she cursed at the clear water. She quickly swam underneath the water behind a rock under the cascade once more and again the voice called out,

"Hello? I didn't see anything I assure you, girl." Hannah decided the voice belonged to the boy she had saved previously ( in a way).

"Casper? Or was it Calder? I'm sorry I don't quite remember your name." Hannah said back, still feeling rather uncomfortable.

"Casper, I'm sorry I caught you in this moment, but I deeply need your help."

"Um, can you go back from where you were shortly? I need to dry and change, and well, you know come out."

"Oh, yes, of course. Forgive me, holler when you're ready." Footsteps quickly ran away and Hannah looked out for a peeper. She saw no one and quickly ran out of the water. She dried herself as much as she could and as quick, and quickly put on some undergarments. Then, she put on her dress and shoes. She squeezed the wetness out of her hair and put it up in a long, and high ponytail. She whistled weakly, and footsteps came running back to where she was. Soon, out of the shadows and dark greenery, came out a boy as tall as Peter, with one green eye and one grey eye. His face was full of black dirt and dry blood along with bruises and a forming scar.

"Goodness, Casper, what has Peter done to you?" Her hand flew to his cheek softly and she felt the odd scar with her fingers delicately. He only winced and pulled her hand down gently,

"I need your help, Hannah, I need-" Casper was cut off by coughing up blood. He was crouching and coughing blood onto the ground, so he wouldn't spit on Hannah. Not a single drop of blood landed on her, but Casper was clutching Hannah's ankle holding himself. She, in shock, stood there before reacting. Hannah patted his back and helped him to his feet.

"Let me wash you up, first. I'll help you as best as I can."

"B-But," Casper wiped his mouth with his cloak's sleeve, " I haven't even told you anything."

"But you're hurt and an enemy of Peter is surely a friend of mine. Besides, I love to help, I just want to do something good, while I'm here, thus I'm helping you." She smiled genuinely at him and walked him to the cataracts. The pirate felt so guilty with everything she did. They were both sitting on their knees and Hannah got her water holding leaf. She washed his face, softly scrubbing Casper's dirt and blood. He could only stare at her in admiration and guilt. She was too pure for her own good, and now Casper knew why Peter longed for her so much. Surely everyone knew that goodness was something to strive on, for both the person holding it and the one looking for it.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you, but we need to try to disinfect that wound, we don't want you getting worse now do we?" She murmured, wiping at his face attentively. When he was finally clean and washed up, she sat him on a rock.

"What exactly do you need help on?" She pushed back her loose strands and waited for an answer.

Memories and instructions from last night flooded into his mind and he said the exact words Peter told him to, "I need for you to channel your power and help me, I am going to die without you. I need for you to find a way to give me some of that energy without any sort of way that hurts-"

She knew instantly, just at the moment, her gears tightened and her thoughts snapped, "This is all a trick, this is a load of barnacles! Do you think I'm a fool? I am not stupid, and to think I wanted to help you!" She screamed, pushing him roughly on his chest.

Casper quickly grabbed her wrists and shook his head frantically, "I'm not lying, I promise you, please just let me explain." He begged and she tried pulling away and his clench on her would not loosen at all. Her one day training day skills kicked in ( after a rather long moment of resistance), and she kneed him in the groin and pulled her arm back. Her tiny hand formed into a fist and she brought it down on his cheek rather too hard. She yelped and he released her, stumbling back. Hannah, scaredly, grabbed her bag and her clothes, running off into a random direction of the forest. She only looked back to see Casper standing back on his feet, ready to go get her. But she saw no evil, yet she still ran.

* * *

Peter was feeling so hyped, so energetic, but so sheepish and ashamed. It was hard to enjoy all the power he was holding when he was feeling so much remorse. He had been in his combat room, throwing darts at a hung target indifferently. Peter Pan was not missing a single shot, and it felt great with this old, but accelerating rush running through his body. He wanted to leave the cabin that had become so small and was making him claustrophobic. The cabin could not contain him, but the only thing stopped him was Hannah.

The beyond Hannah, there were problems branching out, but all centering her. Hannah Blackwood was the main reason he was not out there killing with his bare hands or flying around or training at camp. One subreason was that he felt penitent at taking advantage. And then there was the fact that he was embarrassed. He had acted like a sick man sucking out the life of a sweet and young girl. How could he have not stopped himself? Certainly, everyone and especially Hannah thought that Peter was incompetent of having self-control and having restrain. He was being looked down on even if he couldn't be looked down on. Everyone now knew that Peter was no good and was maybe even considered a pervert for kissing and almost killing a young and mortal teenage girl. How stupid and vulnerable he had been! How could he have let himself be so naive? But then there were other things that made what he did feel good.

Hannah again was the main factor. Her lips were soft and welcoming, tasting of fruits and sweets. They were new lips and he been longing for human touch like that for years. She was so unknowing of everything, it was quite fun ( and sadistic). Her body was small and felt good in his arms. Hannah was easy to hug and easy to pull close to. Then, there were the things she released. Hannah radiated off her energy that was so enriching. It was strong and gave him even more life. Peter felt even younger than before! She was too good, and so was her power. He had to keep her, and it was selfish, but she was his new addiction now with only one taste.

He grew his strength, after three days, and strutted out of the cabin. He grabbed an apple of a table and was embraced by the warmthness of outside. He felt even more confident outside. He slammed the door and began walking to the beach. With his peculiar and heightened sense of hearing, he heard loud breathing and small feet running towards him. He pulled out a sword from the belt in his hip and stood in a preparing position. He expected perhaps an old fairy or elf of some kind, but Hannah came out of breath before him. She stopped at least a yard away from him in the open space, staring at him defeatedly. Her neck, cheeks, and ears turned a red beet.

"Peter." She acknowledged. Peter sighed, and thrusted the sword back into his belt. He put aside the awkwardness and sheepishness he felt, and stood confidently in front of her.

"Who were you running from?" He raised an eyebrow walking closer to her. She remembered the anger she felt towards him once she was asked. She threw her bag onto the ground and walked towards him, her finger ready to dab at him in the chest.

"I am not stupid! I have a whole lot to tell you! Now you listen to me, Peter-"

"Would you like to yell at me over some tea?" He asked with his prized smirk, standing tall and proud. The guilt was washing away which wasn't necessarily a good nor bad thing.

"Tea? Peter, I am too mad-"

"Come on, we can drink tea in the Indian village. Then, we'll go talk about our little problem. Yes?"

"I don't know. I'm too mad at you to drink some tea." She hesitated and he shook his head, offering his hand.

"Fine, but if you expect me not to yell at you in front of a lot of people, well then you're absolutely insane because I will shout as loud as I want to!" She raised her voice, picking up her purse. Peter chuckled and extended out his hand further. Hannah only looked down at his hand, back up at him, and walked in front of him.

They walked quietly, with embarrassment and anger ever so clear. Perhaps even clearer than the water at the falls. She walked angrily, not looking back at him, ignoring his constant tries at small talk. The Indian village was calm with only the young adolescents walking around, carrying heavy wood, or coming in with fresh harvest.

"I'm going to go get some tea, stay here, contain your anger, and try not to blow up at anybody." Peter tried to joke, but she only crossed her arms and glared at him.

He grinned and left. She saw him drift away into a tent and she then stared at the rest. She spotted the princess firing arrows at every target hanging on the tree. She seemed angry and never missing anything. She was besides an older boy and girl, who were both talking in a foreign language that seemed so beautiful. Peter came back when Hannah was off guard, he noticed that she longed for something once he saw that stare someone in another lifetime shared. She was longing for old friends and her old home and something he wouldn't permit. Just because of being possessive, proud, and a little on the jealous side. He tapped her and she whipped around, taking the small cup in her hands, inspecting the tea.

"It's herb tea, you'll love it. We should go sit farther away from everyone," He paused searching for the place he was thinking of. He then pointed his finger out at the big tree behind the huts, "There, we'll sit there." They walked to it rather quickly. Peter then plunked himself on the ground and leaned against the trunk, sitting rather too comfortable and too joyful. Hannah didn't sit, she only narrowed her eyes at him.

"Well, you know you could sit-" Hannah threw the hot tea to the ground and threw him the cup. He caught it perfectly. "Okay, I know you're quite upset-" Hannah threw her bag at him again and he caught it once more. She then went off into an ear splitting scolding,

"You are a bloody, stupid," Hannah stopped herself from calling him the 'b' word, and went on, "You're so stupid! You are a pig and the biggest jerk I have ever met in my life! How dare you think I would drink some stupid tea with you stupid boy! I am beyond angry and disappointed in you! I gave you my trust and now I feel violated and disrespected. How dare you kiss me like that? How dare you be so selfish that you rather let me die because you are in need for my whatever I have. You are going to die one day like the miserable street rat you and that is the day I will rejoice."

Hannah had never said such harsh and cruel words, but she couldn't clamp her mouth shut. The insults and screams poured out like vomit. Peter was only wincing and he himself was growing furious. He was so enraged, he was clenching his fists so hard they were becoming white, his tongue was about to bleed from the raging bite he had on it, and his jaw was going to break with how hard and squeezed it was.

"You practically almost killed me, and yet here you are, offering me some stupid tea as if some dumb tea is going to make me feel clean. You have made me feel like I have done a horrendous crime and as if I was stupid! I almost died because of some stupid lust you have. And whatever magic I hold, I will never give to you, ever. And I know what you did and told Casper! How stupid do you think I am-" Hannah was sprinkled some dust and she fell into Tiger Lily's arms, whom had been behind her the whole time.

"Girl is too annoying." She only said and Peter sprung to his feet angrily.

"You, Tiger Lily, are going to regret that." He said through gritted teeth, but the problem stirred was going to be rather big.

Everyone knew that if you insulted or threatened Indian royalty, especially the treasured princess Tiger Lily, you were asking for war. And war was what you were going to get.

* * *

Thank you to those who have reviewed, favorited, and followed once more. Forgive me for any mistake I have made, it is yet to be fixed. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I'm aware that I only have about five or six chapters left ): Perhaps I'll write a sequel, perhaps not. I heard that books that end in mystery are simply all more intriguing!

Well, please do keep on reviewing, following, and favoriting! I'm open to any suggestions anyone has. Also, am I going to fast? I feel like I'm speeding up everything too fast. Hopefully I'm not, but if I am, please do inform me!

Take care x x


	10. Chapter 10

She laid peacefully for once in bed. She was back in her nightgown, and it no longer was dirty or tattered. It was mended, so that not a single stitch was out of place and that it was so white, it'd be like the sun glaring back at you. She was not in raggedy covers with lumpy pillows anymore. She was lying in her familiar silk duvets and pillows filled with Egyptian feathers. She awoke with sun peeking in from the window, but the thing was that the room inside the tree had no windows. Hannah was bathing quietly in the sun rays that came out colorful, for her stained glass window got in the way. Then, there was sudden, rough shaking, screams of joy, and salty thankful tears.

Hannah was being shaken roughly by her mother, who was crying hysterically. "Hannah, Hannah! Oh you're back, you're back. I was so worried about you, dear!" What her mother was saying was burly in audible with all the sutterting and sniffles. Then, her father came running in with his old pajamas, holding a tie in his hand. Jonas came sliding into the room with only his slacks and an apple in his hand.

"Hannah!" Her father restrained himself from jumping onto the bed and hugging her tightly, "Where were you?"

"Hannah, we were crazily worried for you! You were gone for nearly two weeks, and just before your fifteenth birthday! What happened?" All these things were being spit out too quickly, and she herself was dumbstruck.

"Mother? Father? Where am I?" She herself asked her own questions, and her parents looked at each other in lots of worry.

"Hannah, you're in London, you're here at home, with us. After two weeks, you're here, you're finally here! Don't you remember a thing?" This time, her mother raised her pallid, thin hand to Hannah's forehead, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion. She was about to say something, but her father interrupted,

"Hannah, are you sick? We must call a doctor at once, I'll go give Dr. Brown a ring, I'll be back shortly!" Her father disappeared before Hannah could say anything back. Her brother only lingered shortly before leaving, and thinking. Her mother remained with her and she asked again,

"Hannah, what do you remember?"

"I don't know. I must have had a wild dream of this weird island." Hannah was about to slap her hand over her mouth, she didn't want to get sent to one of those mental institutions her grandfather was in.

"What island?" Her mother's serious reaction was not what Hannah expected.

"I'm sure it was just a dream." Hannah tried assuring her, but her mother nervously laughed.

"You know, Hannah, sometimes dreams sent us a message."

"Mother, that's all just baby talk." She laughed and her mother shook her head, pretending to smile. The smile she wore was different. Hannah had never seen it. And it was odd. It was a crooked smile, not as beautiful as the real ones, and her right corner curled up more than the other. Her mother's blue eyes were blocked, clouded.

"Well, Hannah, then what was your dream like?"

Hannah was about to wave it off, but she saw how intent and interested her mother was. More than usual, and that was saying something strong. "I was in this island called Neverland and there were these boys and especially their leader Peter Pan. Mother, you remember when you read that story to me a long time ago. I dreamt of that, except everything wasn't exactly like how it was in the book. The island was dark, there was this horrible shadow! And there were scary mermaids with these terrible creatures. But the worse thing, mother, it was Peter Pan. He wasn't childish and elfish mother, nor was he a young boy. He was handsome and evil and cruel with these horrendous games! Oh it was horrible!" Hannah shouted and her mother did another strange habit she never saw. The blonde woman was biting her nails, chewing without even noticing. She seemed perfectly afraid, her lips trembling in fear.

"You need to rest. I'll bring you some breakfast, and I'll be back." Her mother said everything to quickly, and walked quickly to the window before leaving. She got out a key Hannah thought was decoration. You see, Hannah's mother always wore a pretty necklace with a small skeleton key. Hannah never thought it was for anything really, but then she saw her mother nervously and clumsily lock the window. And then her mother walked out of the door, not before locking it too.

She stayed paralyzed in bed, not moving, and just thinking so hard, she was getting a headache. It was beyond difficult to take everything in. Two weeks she had been gone and everything around her became ever so foreign. She felt funny in her own bed and the silk felt unwelcoming. Then, she concentrated on how and since when did she get back. Hannah had went from yelling angrily at Peter (who seemed like he was going to strike her at any second) to her home. How? Why? And the funny thing was, now that she came back after days of complaining and whining, she didn't want to be back at home. Her room seemed so boring compared to Neverland. Hannah had gotten so used to waking up in sweat and feeling suffocated with hotness that her bedroom felt cold like winter. Her surroundings were dull and monotonous with soft pastel colors, classical, but bland porcelain dolls, and just not what she was accustomed with.

And then she felt lonely. But she had always been like this, in her room, but now she felt isolated and unwanted. Before, Hannah had felt as if she was always being smothered, but then she remembered that this what before Neverland and Peter was like. Her mind crept towards Peter. She felt rejected, even if she was still angry. Gosh, she was so complicated. She wanted to be back with Peter, but she didn't feel like getting yelled at or being thrown in a cage anymore. He was abusive in a way, now that she thought about it. She hated abusive relationships. They were too dangerous, too damaging. And she herself was living an abusive relationship, but she didn't even realize it! How stupid Hannah was acting and thinking. At least, she was out of something so dreadful.

The doorknob rattled, there was a little sound, and soon the door swung open with her mother, father, and Dr. Brown behind them. Dr. Brown was her family doctor. He was a tall man with a white beard, pepper hair, and a big belly. He always loved to wear dark brown suits with a tacky tie. Hannah had never seen Dr. Brown without a brown suit except during sessions. But here he was, looking mean and dry. It was weird because he was an old man that wore ear to ear smile's daily. His lips were always curled up, Hannah had wondered if his cheeks would ever hurt. But he a wore a tight line, and his wrinkles were showing more than often. He was wearing his classic white jacket and silver, almost rusty stethoscope.

"Hannah Blackwood!" His eyes widened and he dropped the soot black leather doctor's bag. "The whole town was looking for you! You were gone for such a far long time. And now here you are, why you're father even told me you were sick. I can see it clearly is an emergency since I almost ran out of my house with my trousers!" He laughed jokingly, picking up his bag. He walked to Hannah's bed, pulling the chair from her desk to sit on. Hannah's parents lingered behind him, worried. He took out an instrument from his bag and crept closer nearer Hannah.

"Now let's see how you are doing, darling."

* * *

- Previously before Hannah being back in London -

"You do not threaten me, Pan." Tigerlily dropped Hannah carelessly, but Peter snatched her before she hit the ground.

"You don't do things like that, Tigerlily, didn't daddy teach you that?" Peter taunted, but it wasn't harmless, for it only angered Tigerlily. The princess hated when people mentioned her father.

"Do not talk about my father, Pan, I will make you regret everything." The princess menaced, and then she saw her opportunity. Her lips coiled into a smirk and she threw the rest of the dust, dusting her own hands, "Pan, you like girl yes?"

"Well, she is my life source." Peter said sarcastically. The princess enjoyed the way Peter looked. He was flustered, his sharp and defined jaw was tight, and he licked his lips in a way Tigerlily could only stare at.

"War, you want yes? Unless," Tigerlily trailed on, playing with the long braids that fell on her chest. Her fingers spiraled her raven black hair, and she batted her eyelashes prettily just to get Peter mad. And it was working quite greatly.

Peter was still holding Hannah who was waking up. She was stirring in his farms and his anger softened once remembering her warmth. He looked back up to Tigerlily and he shook his head, "No, but if things reach that far, then I surely will be prepared. Are you suggesting war between your tribe and myself. You certainly know I will win."

"My people like to try hard, Peter, and when were back in our world, we were truly fearsome. Is that how you say it? Well, anyways, Peter Pan you're not invincible as you think, unless you're willing to make a sacrifice." Tigerlily walked closer, wishing to touch him, and his shoulder tensed once he realized the princess' motives.

Hannah yawned and her eyes fluttered open. Peter set her on the ground and with a little wave of a hand, plus mesmerizing, he instructed, "Go back to camp. Stay there until I come." Hannah was manipulated like a puppet on strings, so she listened to his request. Without an argument or a questioning thought, she walked back into the deep forest. Not once did she look back.

Tigerlily seized the opportunity, and filled in the space between them. Her bronzed hand reached his dark hair and she still wore that smug smile, "We want some of the girl too."

Peter laughed humorlessly and grabbed her hand, resisting from breaking it, "No, you don't get some of my girl."

"I thought I was your girl." The Indian princess poked at him, pressing his buttons. She knew that Peter hated and was full of utter regret of the past.

"A one time thing. Don't you know, silly girl? You're nothing more to me than she is to me, oh, but wait she's more."

"Oh, just another phase, believe me, Pan. Just another Katerina." She struck perfectly and Peter instantly pressed her hand hard. She winced and pushed him.

"Katerina is Katerina and Hannah is Hannah. And you're Tigerlily. See? Everyone is different." He was breathing unevenly with all the irritation and rage that was spreading through him. He only wanted to kill someone right now, perhaps that failed pirate was the perfect target.

"One more night and chief will not know a thing." She whispered and Peter smashed his lips against hers, pulling her in closely. She kissed back eagerly, craving his century touch. She wanted more and she was rough with him, pulling on his hair for more, but the thing was it was all a game he was too familiar with. Not breaking their heavy and hot kiss, he carried her into the forest. He pushed her up against the tree furiously and she grunted. His clench on her waist was too rough and too dense. She was getting hurt too quickly, everything was backfiring for her. She had fallen into his familiar, twisted game he loved to play. It was favorite game to play with her out of all the rest. He had never lost and she could never cheat him in this game. He always victorious and skilled, knowing the right moves to pull and lure the princess in.

When she wanted more, he pulled away. Peter knew Tigerlily's weakness. And it was him. She had an endless and hopeless crush the moment she reached the island. She was a girl with so much jealousy, envy, and beauty. A pretty face was nothing with an ugly heart. Moments and nights always occurred at least once in a century. They were both so lonely, but he knew how to not get attached. He was an expert in solitary. She on the other hand always believed she was unique and special. But Tigerlily was indifferent and another weed in a field. A common seashell, but not a pearl of the sea. Tragedies were always tied to Peter Pan.

"Peter, don't." Her words came out sloppily and she was breathing heavily, while pleading. Hr only smirked in the way he knew best and he dropped her clumsily. She grabbed his collar desperately, wanting more than a few luxurious seconds." You leave, you start war and the girl will be ours."

"War is all I want, I've wanted you out the moment you came." He could only say and she angrily slammed her fists into the tree behind her. She cried out in pain and shouted for her father,

"Father!"

Peter ran with ease back to camp, whistling and grabbing his pipe. He licked his lips and blew into the pipe, calling for everyone's attention desperately. The lost boys emerged from their little rooms, peeping out like curious creatures.

"Peter?" Felix asked, as he was putting his cloak back on.

"Are you boys ready to kick to out those Indians of my island? War has just initiated, and I want you all to get the weapons, stack up on food, and get your supplies."

"Where are you going?" Felix questioned as he watched Peter stalk into Hannah's room.

"I'm giving Hannah a furlough."

"A what?" Felix wasn't the most educated person around, so he looked at Peter in distress.

"A little break time, I am taking her back for safety to London, but she is coming back don't worry. I need you to get your supplies ready. Fill all the barrows with water and go hunting as quickly as you can. Then, I need you all to cut off the Indian supplies, poison their freshwater, kill anyone on our territory while I am gone. I don't want any of you boys getting killed so you're all so lousy, so go get the emergency fairy dust. I'll be back briefly enough." Felix nodded and rounded up the Lost Boys, and he began to give out instructions quicker than his own heartbeat.

Peter slid into Hannah's room where it was a mess. The chest was open and clothes spilled out like dead fish out of water. Her desk was thrown to the ground, loose articles everywhere. And she back in her nightdress, picking up anything deemed of importance. Hannah was on her knees, picking up some shoes when she looked up to see him. She was back in her normal state, just, you know, absolutely enraged.

"Peter! You are a dead boy!" She shouted and lunged on him. He could've easily held her back, but he let her just so she could release her anger partially. He let Hannah smack him twice and then he knocked her down onto her back, and he was on top of her. She struggled greatly, screaming like she always did until Peter clamped his hand on her mouth.

"Hannah, I need you to calm down." He said steadily and she bit his finger. He didn't even flinch or pull back his hand. He chuckled and raised his eyebrows at her,

"Seriously? The best you could do? Oh, well, anyways, you see you're going away for just a couple of days. A week at the most. I need to clear some nuisances off my island. I have let my rules br broken and thus I have to fix them. You're an intelligent girl, you comprehend, right?"

Hannah gave him a dirty stare and nodded slowly and cautiously. Peter got off her, sitting on his legs waiting for her reaction. Instead of trying to strangle him, she was being reserved and smiling. Smiling so big, it looked almost creepy. She sat up and threw her arms around Peter, catching him in surprise.

"Thank you, thank you!" She said happily into his ear and Peter realized that this was a hug. And it wasn't just any hug. It was the first hug, the first showing of tender and dear affection towards him. This affection was soft and sincere, more friendly than anything and he enjoyed it unusually. He truly was being softened because he hugged her back carefully, snaking his arms around her waist, pulling her in. He said back to her too with joy,

"You're welcome!"

She pulled back and then Peter saw true beauty. Hannah had not smiled like this since the first day she arrived. She looked glorious with that pretty grin of hers. Her pearly white teeth sparkled and her eyes seemed to be dancing with delight. They were big and inviting, and her cheeks were getting a kind, rosy pink that made her look even more gorgeous. Her dark hair was messily falling over her shoulders, in delicate waves that made her seem intriguing.

"Why?"

He was too enchanted to here. He was taking everything in, the very rare moment.

"Why, Peter?" She asked again and his smile could still not be contained, but he replied,

"War with the Indians over something stupid. You."

She only laughed light heartedly and hugged him again, "Thank you, Peter."

But he was being selfish at first, but now that ugly emotion was vanishing. He at first only wanted to get her back to London so that his life source could be safe, but now he wanted Hannah safe because she was too good to be harmed and put in the middle of everything.

Even if she was the reason why everything was happening, he couldn't tell her that and take away a once in a lifetime smile.

"I'll escort you nicely." He then planted his lips onto hers graciously. His hand went to her cheek and he kissed her softly with rhythm. She kissed him back with no more stiffness or hesitance. She hung her arms around his neck. They both sat on the ground, and Peter easily pulled in Hannah. She was nothing like Tigerlily. Or even Katerina. She was soft, fragile, easy to hold in his arms. She fit perfectly and tasted so deliciously. She began to grown faint with every adoring second, but she still didn't pull away. Peter slowly parted her mouth with his tongue and the moment their tongues danced together, she instantly slipped out. She was no longer conscious and her arms dropped from his neck. He pulled away rapidly, holding her still in his arms. She was colorless and cold, but she was breathing. He snatched her carefully and took her out her old bedroom. He took of the necklace she wore and quickly flew up into the sky, far above the trees and cascades and ocean.

Hannah would've love the scene. He flew into the second star and he flew down to the sleepy city. Everything was still and the blanket of the night fell above them with twinkling, minor stars surrounding them. He flew to the stained glass window and slowly without making a noise, opened it. He sneaked inside, and laid her on the bed carefully. With his magic, he cleaned her up, making her seem like she always did. Hannah was glowing with innocence and everything a child had. Her childhood was slipping away slowly, but the few traces she had made her all the more special. He tucked her in, kissed her temple, and flew back out.

He had a little, worthless war to plan after all and he couldn't be distracted with kisses and a girl.

* * *

Hello everyone! Thank you again to those who reviewed last chapter! And thank you to those who have recently favorite and followed! Sorry for any mistakes, and anything that seems out of place. I'll be sure to fix everything.

I truly hope this chapter had a little more jazz going on. Please review, favorite, and follow.

Take care and enjoy x x


	11. Chapter 11

Once Peter Pan returned, the camp in chaos and the Lost Boys were absolutely fretting with everything. Everyone was doing something very different. Two Lost Boys were making new silver swords and daggers along with sharpening old, rustic weapons. Others were stocking amounts of food and water. Some were strategically pinning points that were vital to their winning and preparation. When Peter landed on his feet in front of Felix, Felix looked up grinning with excitement running through his veins.

"Peter, you're here." Felix waved him over to the table where he was looking what points to attack from. Red pins and blue marks decorated the map along with little figures on top. Felix was always great at planning out wars, only because he loved them so move. Felix had a dark joy for spilled blood of his enemies. Like Peter Pan, Felix strived for as much power as he could hold without disrupting his leader's own power.

"Yes. Why, I'm quite proud of you boys. Look at you Lost Boys are actually quite good at something. So, Felix, any news for me?" Peter raised his eyebrow, putting down his sword and it was instantly taken by Leonardo to sharpen it.

"The Indians are in utter panic. They all look like chickens with their heads cut off," Felix mocked and the Lost Boys fell into small chuckles, "The Princess has been seen lurking around the camp, but we scared her off with a little encounter by myself and Rufio."

"What did you do?" Peter questioned, a little worried about Felix's idea of a scare.

"We just scared her a little bit that's all, I can assure you. Just a little wave of the dagger, just a little cut, and just the right words." Felix said without fear because he knew that was exactly what Peter would have wanted him to do. And good thing he was right.

Peter mentally sighed in relief and nodded approvingly at him, "Those Indians won't know what hit them. How silly TigerLily was to provoke me, don't you think so?"

Felix bit his inner cheek and finally asked the question all the boys were dreading, "As much as I love destroying tribes and what not, what is the very harmful thing the Princess did? It's been quite killing us all. I mean it won't change-"

Peter's eyes went dark, his dancing green eyes becoming a black that was enraged. He glowered at Felix, pounding his heavy fist on the table and yelling at the Lost Boy, "Are you questioning my motives Felix?"

The Lost Boy could not reply and only opened his mouth to stutter, "No, I-"

"Are you?!" Peter yelled so loudly and intimidatingly that the Lost Boys looked up with frightened looks. Felix gulped and shook his head,

"No, Peter Pan. I would never challenge your motives. My apologies for letting you to believe so." He bowed his head down and looked up slowly, to see Peter's eye returning to their sparkling way.

"Good." Peter only said back.

The Lost Boys all noticed something. Before any girl like Katerina or Hannah had arrived, Peter was always snapping at them, sometimes hitting them so badly they'd have bruises for weeks. One Lost Boy almost bled to death with the constant blows of the legendary sword Pan favored. They were thrown in cages for weeks without food and water, pleading for mercy at the door of death. Peter was merciless and dark, always dabbing at them for the stupidest of things. They would get a beating for not bathing shortly, they would get a cage for every stutter. But Peter managed to soften at the presence of girls. When Katerina arrived in Neverland, Peter would still beat them, but not so much, only about two cuts or a bruise every month. He still yelled at them until their ears bled, but only more important mistakes. The Lost Boys sometimes were only thrown in a cage for a day once a year. When Katerina left, things got worse than before. Pan killed two Lost Boys, starved his Lost Boys for a month, and beat them even harder even with pleads for him to stop. Then Peter broke down. It was a day where the sky was gloomier than ever and it was so cold, some Lost Boys got frost bites. He was beating Felix roughly one day with a sword he had never used and Felix almost died. Peter apologized, and didn't come out of the

cabin for a week. Some Lost Boys said they heard Peter cry in agony, but it was always just a myth.

Things change once he started visiting Hannah, and especially when she came. He never laid a finger on them anymore nor did he ever raise his voice. The idea of being locked in a cage was abandoned and harm never struck the Lost Boys. But now she was gone, temporarily, but still gone. They feared that he would go back to his ways.

Peter got his sword back and was now picking up the map inspecting it. The Lost Boys returned to their jobs along with their fears. Peter and Felix were pointing out vital locations when they heard something in the tropical forest. There was the sound of dry leaves being stepped on by heavily footsteps, and a shadow seemed to lurk behind the greenery, watching them. Peter's hand flew to grip his sword tightly and he shared a glance with the Lost Boys. All stayed still for a short amount of time, and Peter pretended to go back to the map.

"Pan." The dangerous voice alarmed everyone. Peter looked up from the map in his hands and removed the long and sharp sword that longed for Indian blood. He glared at the great chief who only stood there with no weapons or no wanting of war. The Lost Boys all pulled out their weapons instinctively, glaring at the chief who stood there toughly, not flinching at the dangerous glares thrown at him. Peter set down the map, stepped a few feet closer to the Indian chief, twirling his sword in his hand nonchalantly, a pretty big smirk emerging.

"Great, old Indian Chief. What can we do for you?" Peter said too sarcastically, playing around. The chief tensed and cleared his throat.

"TigerLily has informed me of yesterday's events. I am quite disappointed for what she has done to you and your girl, Pan. We mean no harm, you know how the Princess is." The chief talked gently and it seemed as if he was trying to apologize for his daughter. He would never directly apologize though, but this was great for Peter.

"Are you trying to defend your stupid daughter's actions?" Peter cockily raised an eyebrow and the chief closed his eyes and bit his tongue. It hurt him for someone to talk negatively about his daughter.

"I am. Pan, she did not know what she was saying and I can assure you we want no war. We have a peace offering back at the camp. Please come." The chief insisted and Peter thought about it.

Peter then snapped, "If this is a trick, I will kill you all slowly and painfully. I promise you that if this is an ambush or faux peace offering, your daughter will be the first to go. I promise with all my heart."

The chief nodded nervously, and Peter motioned for all the Lost Boys to stand behind him. They walked to the Indian village nervously, with their clench on their weapons so tight that their knuckles were a snow white. Whey they arrived, they were greeted by the sight of a long table with lots of food and all the villagers standing straight with fearful looks and weaponless. Peter looked at all of them questioningly, and then looked back at the chief who was standing in front of all his people, noticeably scared too.

"We have made you endless amounts of food, along with new weapons for you and your boys. Please accept our peace offering." The chief stressed, motioning for them to take whatever they pleased. The Lost Boys were eager, but Peter threw his head back and laughed.

"You seriously think that all of this crap will remove my lift on the war. Do you really believe that this enough for me to stop the war? Do tell me, chief, do you think I can be bought so easily?" Peter challenged and the chief's eyes widened. He looked at his people and stepped up to Pan slowly.

"Pan, I will do anything else-"

"Kneel before me and apologize." Peter commanded and the chief turned white as a ghost. The elders of the village shook their heads in disapproval and gasps and whispers were heard loudly. The chief managed to shake his head,

"Pan, there must be something else I can do."

"Kneel and apologize. Or I will rip Tiger Lily's heart out of her chest so fast you will not what has happened. I will make her beg at my mercy before I crush her pathetic heart. I will do it to all your village in front of your eyes, chief. So kneel before me and beg for my forgiveness."

The elders and village people were so sure that the chief would never kneel, but they were all proven wrong. The Princess' lips trembled in fear and she teared up as she saw her father with shame kneel before Peter Pan. The elders glared at the chief in disapproval and everyone silently hated him for kneeling down before a little boy with magical powers.

"I, the chief, am sorry for everything I have done." He said loudly and the chief was on the verge of tears as he kneeled down. Peter clasped his hands together in approval and grinned ever so big.

"Beautiful, beautiful, really. War will be spared, chief, but this is all a warning."

* * *

Hannah stood in front the vanity mirror, brushing her long and ever growing chestnut brown hair. She had oddly matured, even if Neverland was supposed to stop you from aging. She was not wearing her regular attire, and it felt peculiar to wear a formal gown after all that time spent in the island. She had gotten ever so used to the common, flowy and loose outfits she regularly wore. And she missed how they white her clothing was. She returned to her closet to reveal dark and gloomy colors that opaqued her. But she was not wearing anything randomly today, she was wearing a special gown that had been sitting on a rocking chair, waiting to be used. It was a dark shade of green that made her complexion look paler. It was satin and lace all in one. It had a sweetheart neckline that outlined her chest with Swarovski crystals lined. It reached down to her toes and the sleeves fell just below her shoulder. She looked absolutely gorgeous with her styled hair too. Her glorious hair was curled and put up elegantly, revealing her sharp features. Her eyes looked like a dolls and her lips were a plum pink. She didn't look fourteen anymore, she looked fifteen. But she didn't feel any different.

It was almost time for guests to arrive for her birthday masque. It was her first masque and first really grand party. Being fifteen came with responsibilities of a young woman. She had to catch up with old friends, business partners, and elderly neighbors. She had longed for it before, but now that she was back she wanted no part in it. She was confused with her emotions that ran and twisted themselves. Hannah's thoughts were all tangled in one another, and when they weren't tangled they were running into each other. When something was gone, she missed it. Like missing her Edwardian life while in Neverland, and now missing her adventurous life in Neverland while in London. Perhaps it was the way it was for everyone. You don't know what you're missing until it is gone. That sentence really concluded and summarized her distraught thoughts.

She began to hear the violins and cello from below in the ballroom. The door began to open constantly and inaudible chatter was heard like ghosts haunting the halls. Hannah slowly picked up her black lace mask and tied to her face. She was now another average girl in the sea of average London girls. She no longer felt special and unique, she felt like a schedule with everything ruled out for the rest of her life.

"Hannah, come down darling." Her mother called from the foot of the staircase. Hannah reluctantly emerged from her room, closing the door, and picking up her gown. Several people in round groups looked up in their masks, smiling at her. They greeted her softly and she greeted back as she descended. "Darling, why don't you take your guests to where the masque is really at?"

Hannah could only nod and only put on a fake, mastered grin. She hugged and shook hands with various old men and women. She reached down to kiss little children on their chubby cheeks. Her hand was kissed by different boys her age who had come all the way down from Leeds or Nottingham. She was also greeted in fluffy hugs from her schoolgirls who all had changed in such an amount of time. Faux 'I missed you's' and 'Dear goodness, we were so worried' were thrown around like nothing. They held no meaning and Hannah realized that she didn't care either. Her father and mother were constantly behind her, kissing her cheek, and putting their hand around her small shoulders. They would throw out phrases of them being ever so worried and then about how their daughter had suffered, but got something great out of it. Hannah silently laughed at everyone who actually believed the ridiculous and overly sorrowful things that poured out of her parents' mouths. Hannah seated her guests and went from table to table talking to them.

She eventually sat down in a table with her three schoolgirl friends and two schoolboys. Her friend Amber instantly threw her arms around Hannah and the two other girls, Mona and Avery pestered her with various questions about where she had been. Matthew and Ezra only teased her about disappearing with an old lover. Hannah would only laugh and ignore them.

The masque itself was boring, until the blanket of the night was put down and more people arrived. People she didn't even know came to her party! She only ate and talked all night, until she saw a handsome boy in a matte black mask enter her masque. He was wearing a black tux and his hair was slicked back handsomely and elegantly. He arrived with no one else, but himself and he seemed to be knowing of everything. He greeted everyone, making the elders compliment his manners and girls flush at the touch of his hand. She only stared at distance until her mother came to her and instructed, "

"Hannah, did you invite that boy? If so, go greet him, he seems to be awfully alone."

Hannah shook her head and said back softly, "Mother, I don't know who that is. I thought you had invited him. What if he's some random boy from the neighborhood, mother?"

"Well, you can't exactly kick him out, he placed a gift at your present's tables. He obviously knows you, Hannah. Don't be rude and go greet the poor lonely boy, ask if he has family here."

Her friend beside her, Amber, laughed teasingly after Hannah's mother left.

"My, my, that boy over there looks too handsome to be here. Why don't I come with you?" Amber insisted and Hannah shook her head happily, smiling.

The two girls rose from their seats and made their way towards the boy who was pouring himself some punch. As he brought the glass cup to his lips, he noticed two girls coming his way. He put down the glass, a smug smile extended, and he waited there for them. Amber bit her lips and fixed her purple lace mask, looking at Hannah who only was smiling sincerely.

They stopped right in front of the towering boy who stuck out his hand to take Hannah's, "Hannah Blackwood, always a pleasure." That voice was so recognizable, the boy's name was at the tip of Hannah's tongue.

"The pleasure's mine." She said before the tall boy bent down and planted a kiss on her hand. His lips sent tingles on her skin and she felt goosebumps run up her arms. He looked up and his green forest eyes made the breath get stuck. She pulled her hand away and blushed a furious red.

"I'm Amber Hastings." The golden blonde girl beside her said softly, and instantly Peter's own breath got stuck in his throat. He looked at the taller and lanky girl beside Hannah and he stared at her crystal blue eyes and he too knew.

"Amber Hastings." Peter said wearily, kissing her hand, and looking back at her. The voice clicked and Hannah instantly knew who it was. She tried to look for his gaze, but it was on Amber. The two were studying each other carefully, and Hannah cleared her throat. The boy looked back at Hannah and he said to the two girls,

"Peter, last name not needed just yet." Hannah's guess was correct and her lips curled into a sincere and genuine smile.

Before Hannah could say anything, Amber said quickly, "Peter, would you like to join me for a dance?"

He nodded without hesitation and Hannah felt a little weird inside as he lead her to the dance floor where a slow waltz was about to occur. There was something happening between them, she was not stupid, but she didn't know exactly what it was. That weird feeling inside her grew which was a mix of anger and sadness. It was jealousy she decided as she watched the two dance intimately and closely with each other.

* * *

Hello, sorry for the late update! I've been quite busy since I've recently graduated and had banquet. I've had a lot of parties to go to and not enough time to write. I'm sorry for the late convenience, and I'm sorry if this was sloppily written. I had an hour to write it since I have a party to go to in exactly 30 minutes. Thanks to those who have been reviewing and faovriting/following. I'll update a lot sooner for the next chapter! Excuse me if there are any mistakes.

Enjoy and please do review, follow, and favorite.

Take care x x


	12. Chapter 12

"May I have a dance with, Miss Blackwood?" Hannah was caught off guard by Peter who was smirking underneath that mask. Hannah looked away from her parents, and looked up at him, a tiny grin forming on her plum lips. Her mother squeezed her father's hand and nodded, her mouth curling into a big smile. Hannah scanned behind him to see where Amber was, but she couldn't find her.

"Why yes I would, Mister Pan." She finally replied, and Hannah's father choked on the glistening champagne he was drinking. Hannah whipped her head to face her father who put down the glass firmly, his knuckles turning white as his grasp on the glass tightened. Hannah was so sure he would break the glass cup.

"Is there anything wrong, Mr. Blackwood?" Peter asked in a teasingly matter, and Hannah's father's nostrils flared.

"Why , would you like to accompany to take a swig of scotch outside for a brief moment?" It sounded more of a demand than rather a request, and Peter feigned embarrassment.

"Why sir, I promised your lovely daughter a dance, can I accompany you after this dance? I sincerely hope it is alright with you, . I'm afraid your daughter is too lovely to skip a dance on." The words danced off Peter's tongues quickly, and that smug smile never left Peter's face. Everyone in the table, which included Hannah, her mother and father, Mr. Daniels and his wife, and Mr. Maclean sensed the tension in the air. With very much hesitance, Mr. Blackwood nodded and a tight smile was placed. Hannah was looking at the scene quite confused, but when Peter stuck out his hand for her to take, she happily did so (with still a bit of jealousy). Taking his hand reminded her of when she took the shadow's hand. So trusting and yet so scared.

Hannah rose to her feet and took Peter's hand which had an odd sensation in hers. She had never held another boy's hand, and she least expected that the first time she held a boy's hand would be Peter Pan. He led her to the center of everyone and she felt her hands get clammy with every passing second. Then, they stopped walking and Peter's hand slowly went to her mid back. He smirked when she flinched and she laughed tensely.

"Relax." He whispered into her ear and his hot breath on her neck made her feel even more restless. Hannah put her arm over his shoulder and their hands locked with each others. His warmth was oddly comforting and then he began to lead the dance with such ease it surprised her. She didn't talk and neither did he, they were too busy taking each other's presence. Peter couldn't help, but admire her. Their eyes never left each other's sight and Hannah's stomach flared with butterflies. Peter danced too good and not once did he step on her feet. A blush crept onto Hannah's cheeks when Peter dropped his hand a little lower than usual. He did it on purpose, she was so sure of it since he kept that smug smile, but he managed to mumble an apology.

"Peter Pan knows how to ballroom dance? What a true surprise." It came out too sarcastic and Peter could sense that Hannah was still a little shaken up by when Peter danced with Amber.

"Is this because I danced with Amber?" He asked, raising his eyebrow at her and she shook her head too quickly.

"Well, no. But now that you bring it up, you're very rude for coming here and then taking another girl to dance. Care to explain?" Peter chuckled at Hannah, twirling her underneath his arm.

"Who do you think you are, my girlfriend? I don't court girls, Hannah, I thought you knew that." Peter admitted, and she flushed. Hannah let go of his arm and then said,

"You don't just kiss me all the time you want and then expect me not to be, well something, more than a friend! I don't do friends with benefits Peter, I just thought that perhaps we were having what people hear call a relationship. I presume you have heard of it." Peter tried grabbing her hand again, but she stepped back, picking up her gown.

"Hannah, I'm sorry to say this, but remember what you are to me. I may feel something for you, but it isn't so strong that I'd call you a girlfriend. I don't court anyone, Hannah. And the reason I danced with that girl is that she reminded me of Katerina-"

"Katerina this and Katerina that, Peter. Stop comparing everyone to her, you're not doing yourself a favor. And I should have known, Peter, you will never be ready to hold something true with someone."

"Hannah, what do you want me to say?" He wasn't rough, he wasn't being mean, he was being genuine. Peter wasn't very experienced or actually any good at holding a relationship with someone. All his friendships ended since he always wanted to be the one who dominated the other, ordering the other person around, but he truly didn't know how a friendship worked. A friendship doesn't have another person bossing around another, it's equal, but Peter didn't do equal. Same thing with a relationship. He wanted to show his partner that he could do whatever he pleased because he thought he was superior. He would always mean more to himself than any other person. So selfish, but the honest truth.

"How do you know my father?" Hannah whispered as Peter pulled her back in for the dance. Their fingers didn't intertwine and Hannah left so much space in between them, it seemed awkward

Peter let out a low and husky chuckle, "Oh Hannah, he's my absolute favorite Lost Boy. Your father had always been one of a kind. He was one my truest believers, to bad he somehow escaped when things were about to get good."

Hannah let go of him again and ripped off his mask. She looked him dead in the eyes and said, "You were going to rip out his heart, weren't you? You're a, you know, you're a horrible person that I rather not call a vulgar name!" She didn't know how to insult very good, but she was very mad indeed. She wanted to call him the special word her father said to only use in special cases. Perhaps Peter was a special case.

"Hannah, Hannah, you know what I need to do to live. Besides, I found an even better source, you. And I get to get intimate with you." He winked at her and she decided he was the special case to use that special word.

"You're a no good bastard, that's what you are!" The people around her scoffed and pressed their manicured hands on their mouths. They were so shocked at that vulgar word that came out of pretty Hannah's mouth.

Peter just let out a cold snicker and he reached to grab her hand, but she stepped back. She picked her dress up and ran away from him, to her father. She pulled her father up, grabbing his hand and Mr. Blackwood was quite surprised. Hannah led her father to an empty corner and told him utterly scared,

"Father, please don't let him take me again. Please don't let him." She begged and her father looked sadly upon her. She cried again, "Father, I don't want to go back, I don't want to die. Papa, please." Mr. Blackwood enveloped Hannah in a comforting hug and he kissed her forehead.

"Shh, it's alright, darling. I won't let him, I will not let him. That boy has played with too many hearts, taken too many lives. I will put an end to all of this tonight. Tonight is the night no one will suffer any longer because of Peter Pan, I promise you." Peter Pan was behind them, sniggering.

"Seriously, Hannah? Quite pathetic of you to run to your father, why you're an English TigerLily aren't you?" He was furious, furious how Hannah wanted to get away from him. He hadn't done anything bad, but being honest. And this was how he was repaid? He had showed her affection and she had thrown it away as if was nothing, but a mere dead rat. He was seen as worse than a monster and as horrendous as vermin.

"Don't talk to her like that, Peter. She's my daughter and a lady, she deserves to be treated with respect. But of course, you know nothing of respect nor manners. Peter, you need to leave and now."

"Let's talk outside, Robert. And why don't you bring some scotch, I've been itching for some for centuries." He hid his anger though, and he walked away, going outside through one of the doors. Hannah was about to go off, but her father gave her a look to stay put. He walked behind Peter, snatching a bottle of scotch from a table nearby. Robert met the boy outside, where he was perched on a cement bench, holding an empty glass. Robert threw him the bottle carelessly, angrily, and Peter caught it with ease. He poured himself some scotch, stirring it around in his hand.

Robert parted him mouth ready to rant, but Peter raised a skinny finger silently, and took a long drink of scotch. It burned his throat for it hadn't been going down that way for ages, and he loved it.

He talked first, "Robert, Robert, how have you been old friend? I've seen you got a rather fine family. Such a gorgeous wife and an even beautifuller daughter. I must say, your daughter is quite lovely and bad in all the good ways."

Robert glared at him angrily, "Don't talk about Hannah like that, ever."

"Now, haven't you missed me? Missed my adventures and my games? What about your dear brothers, did you forget them too?"

"I've done everything, but forget them. But I miss nothing, nothing of you nor of that island you call home. Now, why are you here, quit the small talk, Peter Pan." Robert growled and Peter clicked his tongue, taking another long drink of that pleasurable scotch.

" Tsk, tsk, is this how you talk to the one who made you, well, you? I've done absolutely everything for you, why I even treated you better than Felix."

"You only did that so I could trust you. But you were going to rip my heart out all along. Now, enough of me, what do you want with Hannah? She's not going to be another of your century lovers. There was Angelina, then Liessel, and then Katerina. Hannah will not be one of those girls. You will not use her for selfish lustful reasons, and I truly forbid you to break her heart."

"You do not forbid me of anything, Robert!" He raised his voice, breaking the glass of scotch in his hand. Glass flew everywhere and wounds opened. Deep blood poured out, but he had paid no attention. Why, it didn't even hurt him. Robert only stood in stance ready for attack. He might be middle-aged, but he still knew his old skills fairly good.

"What do you want with my family!" Robert yelled back, and Peter threw a shard of glass at him. He barely dodged the shard, almost risked being grazed.

"Hannah isn't another lustful object, she's my life source, without her I will die!"

"This is not Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet, you will not die without my daughter, so you will leave her alone!"

"You don't get it you stupid boy! You're still nothing, but a naive, stupid mere boy! You did not learn anything you useless child! You may be almost a century old, but you're still a baby! She is my truest believer and thus she keeps me alive. Don't worry, I haven't ripped out her heart, and I have no intentions of it. I can feed off of her with love. Isn't that amazing? I can just kiss her and instantly I feel even more alive. And she's so beautiful, I enjoy every second I'm with her."

"Stop talking so disrespectfully of Hannah, she's a woman that is too much for you, a mere boy. And I beg to differ, I have grown. You on the other hand haven't, you're still stuck on that idea that you can be immortal, and you won't. At Least not with my daughter. Or anyone else." Robert ran for the bottle and snatched it. Robert broke the bottle and aimed to throw it Peter. He threw it right his heart, but Peter grabbed it. Did no one know that Peter had quick reflexes? No one could ever strike him and get away with it.

- warning for quite violent scene ( from one to ten, I think it's fairly a 7). Read at your own caution. About four paragraphs long -

Peter was furious and very enraged. He was red, his jaw clenched tightly, and his teeth gritted. He grabbed the bottle and threw it at Robert, not missing at all. The bottle punctured Robert right in his left shoulder, and he winced, squeezing his eyes shut. Peter did not stop there, he grabbed Robert's bloody collar and smashed his head on the concrete bench. Hannah was right at the door, twisting open the handle. When she swung open the door and went in, it was a bloody gruesome horror scene. Peter kept on repeatedly smashing Robert's head on the concrete. Hannah was about to faint and she started crying like she never did before. She screamed for him to stop, but Peter held no resistance. Robert dropped onto the floor sloppily, blood spilling onto the clean floor. Peter kicked his side and Hannah jumped on Peter's back, bashing his head.

"Stop it, stop it. Please, stop." She cried and Peter didn't stop. She then hit him right in the nose and Peter threw her off his back. She didn't land on the floor, since he caught her in time. He pressed her up against the wall angrily, she was crying hysterically, screaming for her mother. The door began to rattle and with Peter's magic, he locked the door.

Hannah screamed louder for mercy and for help. She had finally seen the unleashed monster she thought was facade. She never thought this side of him was real. Hannah had only heard of it as a myth, as a way to scare her and others to keep themselves in check. She believed that Peter was only a frightened and lost boy too, and that all he needed was patience, love, and compassion. How terribly wrong she was. He was nothing of what she thought. He had two sides to himself, a dark side, and an even darker side. But now she knew it was the scary truth. It was the ugly truth. She knew he was enraged when she locked eyes with him. His usual mesmerizing green eyes were a pitch black, full of mad rage. Hannah shrieked and tried removing him off of her. She only got slammed back on the faded red brick wall. Her toes barely touched the ground and as she yelled,

"Please, help me!" Peter's hands wrapped around her delicate creamy neck. His fingers were beginning to bruise her light and fair skin. Her breathing was coming out uneven and raspy. Peter began to raise her by the neck, choking her. She was several inches above the ground, no sound coming out of her mouth anymore. He squeezed harder as his eyes turned even darker, who knew it was possible? She began to wheeze, digging her nails into his hands. Hannah was turning purple, and Peter was calming down as he released his anger. Hannah was losing her breath as Peter Pan regained his own breath. Once Peter saw that hateful, disgusted look, he let go. She dropped into his arms, unconscious, for sure almost dead. Only then, Peter realized what he had done to the people before him. For the first time in years, he felt remorse. He felt bad as he saw the unconscious and bloody man lying on his back, at Peter's feet. And he felt worse as he felt the faint heartbeat of Hannah in his arms. With shaky hands, Peter lied Hannah on the concrete bench stained of blood and out of his tux took out a glittering drink in a little sealed container. It was ambrosia. He had to make Robert drink it before his last breath. Peter kneeled down and put two fingers on Robert's neck. There was very small and slow heartbeat. Peter popped open the container and made Robert gulp it down hastily. He would live for sure, but with several inevitable complications. Robert would forever be impacted. And then he turned to the quiet Hannah. He made her drink some too, just in case. He tucked away the drink back in his tux and picked up Hannah again, just as the door was broken. In came in the white bearded and the peppered hair Mr. Maclean who stared at the scene in outright horror. Peter threw Hannah over his shoulder and began to run.

"Boy! That bloody bastard must be caught! Get the damn bastard and call for a doctor!" He heard one of the men shout in absolute rage.

Peter picked up his pace, his legs running faster. Peter stopped under a dark shade of a tree, and sprinkled some dust on began to levitate shortly after and with Hannah in his arms, Peter began to fly back to the second star to the right. No one luckily saw them, and Peter could only think of how foolish he had been. When he descended back down onto his island with his tuxedo full of blood and luscious Hannah dangling in his arms with her fancy gown too full of blood, all the Lost Boys wondered.

Horrible and serious things were going to happen because of his actions and Peter was ready to embrace whatever was going to happen next. Even if it meant losing some things.

* * *

Hi everybody! Wow, this chapter turned for the worst! Only one or two chapters left til this story ends! Then, I'll begin another Peter Pan OUAT fan ficition! I truly hope this chapter wasn't too much or too violent, I only wished to show Peter's darker side that wasn't really shown. Sorry if this chapter offends anyone and if there are any mistakes.

Thank you to those who have reviewed! Please do follow, favorite, and review!

Take care x x


End file.
